Tales of Twins
by Hibuki
Summary: With nothing left in the past, two brothers walk together to find something to belong to. Blaming himself for his Mother's death, Pulse loses himself in darkness and becomes a pawn for the Shadow Isle. So now Sync must find the light that dwells deep within Pulse to save his brother. Will they find each other through the thick veil of shadows? Or be forever submerged in darkness...
1. Sync and Pulse

Hello all! This is my first story (Kind of) and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the stories except my OCs (Sync and Pulse). The other characters mentioned in this story belong respectively to their owners.

**Updated: Rewritten 6/6/2015  
**

* * *

_~I've been bleeding in your silence_

_I feel safer in your violence_

_I hold like leaves in fall to what is left~_

I chase the fire flies around the Boundary, their fluorescent light making streaks in the eternal night as I wait for pulse. Today, we join the Fields of justice but first we have to go through procedures that dictate if we're fit to be Champions. As always Pulse goes first. I don't mind though—chasing my new friends around seems more satisfying and enjoyable than answering random questions. I was out of breath by the time I lap the Boundary for the fifth time and sprawl out on the cool soft grass that tickles my fur slightly.

The Boundary is my chamber, my inner sanctum from the world outside. The Council gives rooms like these to every Champion to remind them of home and mine is _exactly_ like home—except the bed—that was new. The moon hangs forever in here, the land is vast and green, flowers that naturally bloom at night breathe forever and never rest for the dawn. My world is perfect for me...more perfect than the real one in fact. The real one is gone.

Pulse startles me when he taps my shoulder. He smiles and l peers down over me, almost like like a protective force.

"Can you knock?" I ask and pounce on him, wrapping my arms around his neck with a warm smile.

He groans. "They sent me in here to get you," he pauses. "Why the hell would there be a door in a forest?"

"Because there is," I reply and point to the door that appears to be out of place. "On the outside, my room is just another door like all the others. Inside is where the magic is."

"Can I get up? And it's your turn to see the council."

Pulse and I are twins—identical in just about every aspect. Our eyes are a brilliant blue, two white stripes on either side of our faces; however, we do try to make it easier for people to distinguish us. Pulse wears our father's ruby fang and I wear my mother's opal fang.

We walk together down the wide white halls passing other facilities that we will soon be using. Champions wander aimlessly either resting in the garden or conversing amongst themselves. Huge arches separate pillars that support each entry and had strange symbols on each entry way. We receive a few glances and intrigued whispers but no one approaches us. I lick Pulse's ear and he cringes, a soft red tint in his face.

"They're talking about us." I smile, my tail sways slowly behind me in my earnest excitement.

"If they weren't, they sure are now, thanks." Pulse rolls his eyes; his tan fur bristles a bit from his rising anger.

My smile widens and a desire to laugh swells within me. The next turn brings us to large steel twin doors. Pulse leans on the nearby wall and begins to bite his nails. Often times I wander why so many people see him as a _bad guy or the _bad brother_. _He's so innocent and nonchalant about everything...or maybe I just can't see it?

"I'll wait for you here and then we'll go get something to eat. Okay?"

I nod and push past the doors. What welcomes me is a white room with marble pillars and atop the pillars are five shrouded figures in cloaks.

"How will we tell the difference between the two?" Their hushed voices make me nervous as they converse amongst themselves.

"Hello!" I wave and smile.

"That's how." They all say in unison.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"Your brother, Pulse," one of them says and pause briefly trying to find the right words. "Is quite rude."

"Pulse? Nah!" I wave it off but they didn't seem to believe me. I wonder why?

"We will ask you someone questions. Please answer honestly and the best to your knowledge." Another says.

I nod in agreement but I feel uneasy filling building in my chest. How far will they dig into our past time? I don't particularly enjoy remembering the destruction of our race...

"The two of you come from an area in Runeterra recently discovered. Pulse called it the _Plains_. Is this true?"

I nod. Okay…simple enough questions.

"You appear to be to a type of wolf species? If not, what are you?"

"We are. Our race is called _Entelexia_. We-"

"What is an _Entelexia?"_ One of them interrupt.

"It's what we're called. Just means a being of higher power. We watch over the Plains and protect the land from invaders."

"When we discovered the Plains there wasn't anything like you there? Why is that?"

I feel a lump in my throat. I scratch my head distracting myself. "Because Pulse and me killed them all." I respond trying to appear casual.

"You killed them?"

"We…" I trail off. The feelings of regret and bitter nostalgia resurfacing. I swallow hard and keep my eyes low, not quite at my feet but enough to not feel like they are staring me down. "In our race, daughters are born to be leaders. Our mother loved us but our father resented and scorned us. He wanted a daughter and felt we brought him nothing but shame." A pressure began to build on my stomach. Am I going to cry?

"One day he and a few others transpired to kill their sons and us. Our mother defended us but—I…we," I trail off again and close my eyes. My mother's necklace never felt so heavy and I feel like it's burning a hole in my chest. I don't like talking about mom either but it was an accident...it would make us seem like uncontrollable beasts-which we were. Primal and savagely wild just like the Plains.

"We killed them." I growl lowly. "All of them!" I clench my fist feeling hot tears fall from my eyes. I try to control myself. I breathe and exhale, my heart beat slows and I dig my claws into my palm to distract myself. The pressure in my chest ceases and I unclench my fists. A warm liquid drips from my palm and I hide them behind my back.

I smile warmly at them. "And that's it. As far as why we're the only ones left."

There is another irritable silence but eventually one of them spoke. "The power the two of you have will be monitored. The two of you seem unstable and if you wish to remain here, the two of you must receive counseling for your emotions. Do you understand?"

I nod in agreement. Outside, Pulse waits I quickly wipe my face with my arm and breathe. He looks up and his face immediately contorts into anger and concern. He pulls my from behind me and examines my slightly bloody hand.

"Did they hurt you? How did this happen?!"

I shake my head. "They didn't. They asked me some questions that I didn't like. I'm fine Pulse. Really.".

He arcs a brow and studies me. "If you say so. Hungry?"

"Yeah. Sure." I'm not really hungry but it'll keep Pulse from having a fit.

The Cafeteria is bustling with champions but we find an empty table in the back. I poke at my food with unique interest. I'm only familiar hunting for my own and the food here is so odd. They call it fries and a burger. Pulse doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Sync," Pulse calls me, my mouth stuffed with tasty fries.

"Mm?" Was all I could manage as I try to swallow.

"See those two?" I follow Pulse's gaze to two others who sit at a nearby table. One appears to be a chocolate-furred dog and the other is a crocodile. "I hear they're brothers. Pretty strong too."

I look at the chocolate dog being drawn to his muscular physique. I can tell he takes care himself and keeps his positions tidy like his appearance. I lick my lips. "I want that one."

Pulse gives me an odd look. "Are you okay?" he laughs.

I tap my fingers on the table. "I need a distraction."

"A distraction? Something bothering you?"

I look at him and give a reassuring smile. "Nope. Nothing at all."

After we eat Pulse wanted to go exploring while I decide to visit the library. I've never read or seen books before and it's not like I had anything else to do. We won't be able to compete in the League just yet. Books are everywhere and I can practically smell the ink hidden within each page. The lighting is dim but there are lamps at wooden tables and other areas. The library is busy. Champions sit and either read together, sit alone, or appear to be researching something on the many computers. I thumb over a hard covered book with child-like curiosity.

"Do you need assistance finding something?" A baritone voice startles me and I fumble to catch the book—it makes a resounding thud against the floor and I mentally slap myself. Graceful. As. Fuck. Before I could apologize and pick it up, the chocolate dog from earlier already had. Butterflies flutter in my stomach and I could feel my heart beat quickening. His body is taut with _very_ clear muscle definition in all the right places. His dark brown eyes hold mine as I stare into them, heat rising in my body. I rub my neck nervously.

"Would you like to sit?"

"Huh?" I choke.

"You seem flustered. Would you like to sit?"

I mentally slapped myself again. _Get it together! Idiot!_ But those dark brown eyes…I blush a bit and avert my gaze.

"Uh, sure."

He leads me to a comfy sitting area with strange looking glass cups and red cushions.

"Sit." He says and pours a liquid into a cup.

Sit where? On the cushion? I sit slowly and sink into the chair. My posture is too relaxed and makese me uncomfortable as I try to sit up-right.

The chocolate dog chuckles at my discomfort and I groan. "My name is Nasus. And you are, my new companion?"

"Sync," I reply and finally get myself in a good position. I hate this cushion.

"Sync is it? So the other is Pulse then?"

I nod and look at him quizzically. Is he going to question me, too?" He passes me a cup, the liquid green smelling of herbs, and feels warm in my hand. I sniff lightly taking in the scent.

"What is this? I ask and sniff again.

"Tea." He responds, his eyes watching me with keen interest…those dark brown eyes.

I sip slowly, a strange taste, yet warm and soothing as it slides down my throat. I'm more comfortable sitting with Nasus as I exhale contently. Though...just a glance into his eyes makes me squirm.

"What brings you to the library Sync?" he asks and sips from his own cup.

"I've never read a book," I pause. "Or seen one for that matter."

"Would you like me to give you one?"

"Give me a book? Okay." I say, my ears perk. It then soon occurs to me that I won't be able to read in my room. Since the moon was eternal, the light was enough for me to see my surrounding but not small print. "Could I read in here instead?"

He smiles and sends another flutter in my stomach. My tail sways in excitement behind me.

"Certainly. You're welcome here anytime."

I leave the Library sometime after but not after stubbing my toe against the corner of a shelf trying to get one last glimpse at Nasus. Still graceful though. I sigh at my performance. I hope he doesn't get the wrong impression...

In my Sanctum, I lie in bed staring up at the moon, a smile on my face and in my heart. I giggle and turn over hiding my excitement and blush into my pillow. So his name is Nasus…I remember his muscles flexing from simply picking up the book…and those dark brown transfixing eyes. What a beautiful creature…

The eternal moon bathed my body in its brilliant glow and I drift off to sleep with a nagging drowsiness and thoughts of seeing Nasus again…

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review and enjoy reading the rest! :3


	2. Brotherly Love

Chapter 2 up and ready.

The content is a little M rated for this chapter so please be advised.

R&amp;R~

**Update: Rewritten/Adjusted 6/6/2015**

* * *

_~All of the these lines are coming down tonight_

_And let your walls cave in, let the world around you die_

_and this life you knew, you tear it up tonight~_

One thing I begin to hate about the Boundary was being unable to tell the time of day. Maybe it would be nice to see the rising sun? I stretch and decide to use the Institute's facilities to freshen up. I would have to make a mental note to ask the council to add a river or a waterfall. I would rather bathe in my room, though seeing naked bodies would be just as refreshing.

I yawn and pad down the hallway, the cold floor making me cringe. There was a small line and I groan not wanting to wait but smile when I notice Pulse last in line. I threw my arms around his neck and lick his cheek. A few champions in front of us laugh and Pulse glares, his fur bristles with his rising anger, a faint tint of red in his face.

"I hate it when you do that!" He growls.

Truth was I think he loves it. He never fights against it and even now I'm still holding him. I release him and he wipes his cheek with his arm.

"Cute bedhead," I say and he frowns matting his white hair. "I assume you slept okay?" I chuckle.

"Yeah. You?"

"Better than usual actually." Heat rises in my cheeks as I remembere spending time with Nasus. "I actually met one of the brothers yesterday. His name is Nasus" I add.

"Did you?" Pulse smiles. "How was he?"

"He seems really nice, strong, intelligent…hard body," I trail of practically drooling.

He laughs at me. "Did you meet the other one?"

I shake my head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh."

Pulse was next to use the bathroom which meant I would be standing alone. Before he walks off I reach for his hand. He turns and arcs a brow quizzically.

"Can we shower together? You know…like we use to?"

Luckily for my brother, no one was around to hear me. He blushes and scratches the back of his head, his eyes averting my gaze. I enjoy teasing Pulse simply because it was easy…although it began to annoy me when he hesitates to hang around me. He was never this defensive back home—he welcomes it. We have nothing but each other…

"I guess so," he says, his voice barely audible.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want embarrass you," I smile warmly…even though it hurt to. I always smile when I lie. There has never been a reason to challenge Pulse's decisions.

"No—I want to," he sighs. His eyes are everywhere but on me. What is he afraid of? Being judged by people he doesn't even know or is it something else? Has the love for me since diminished? I could hear the quickening beat of his heart, the nervous movement in his fingers.

He grabs my arm and leads me pass showers already in use. I suck my teeth in disappointment wanting to see the many naked bodies but the heavy steam and closed curtains gave the others intimacy. Oh well…one day.

There was a vacant shower in the back. Pulse draws the curtains; his gaze still never met mine. An ache in my chest made me wrap my arms around myself and it suddenly became harder to breathe. I rub my arms and look for his gaze.

"Are you mad at me, brother? Did I do something wrong?" I ask. Maybe it was me?

He finally meets my gaze and I could see the concern in his face. His eyes are a bit watery as if he was fighting back from crying…but Pulse never cries. "No? Why would you think that?"

"You've been…so distant. As if I did something wrong. Are you lying to me? Pulse what's bothering you?"

Pulse covers his face either wiping the sweat or his pride hiding the truth from me. He remains silent and I swallow a lump in my throat, the truth sinking in that it _was_ my fault. My ears sink and I chew on my lip. The space between has never been so distant. Why was he changing?

"I—I'm scared okay! I'm scared Sync…" I could see the frustration in his eyes, the quivering of his lips, and the tear that fell from his face. He sniffs. "Since we left Plains…you never blamed me."

"Blamed you?" I ask quizzically. "What do I have to blame you for? I don't understand…"

"I thought you were mad at me!" he yells but it falls on deft ears from all the noise around us. "I took everything from you! You lied to the council to protect me!"

"I—I'm not mad Pulse." I tell him. "It was an accident." Most of what happened is true; however, Pulse's rage and anger overcame him. He became nothing more than blind fury and killed our mother who only wanted to protect us. I'm not mad. I'm more sad than anything that Pulse kept his feelings so long from me. The built up sorrow he held inside…

"How can you not be mad?! She was everything to us!" He sobs. "I killed her! I…took her away…" Pulse appears to be panicking. He holds his hands out in front of him and I watch them shake violently and uncontrollably.

I couldn't bear to watch my brother's wall crumble any longer. I understood him. I understand what happened. He doesn't need to suffer and I'm sure our mother wouldn't have wanted him to. I'm alive today because of what he did. Did he not realize? He notices me take his hands in mine and backs away.

"Don't come near me, Sync! I swear, I'll-!"

I embrace Pulse. Blaming him was the last thing I'd do. I was the weak one and he was the strong one. This was no secret. If that incident didn't happen I wouldn't be here holding him today. I groan when I suddenly feel searing pain in my neck. Pulse had sank his teeth into my exposed neck—not enough to draw blood but he did break the skin but I don't let go. I hold him and wait for him to calm down.

"I'm not mad Pulse. I promise. Do you remember what you said to me before you we came here?" I hold him tighter. "You said you'd protect me from now on so I wouldn't be afraid to live anymore. I was so scared when Dad raised his sword against me but you protected me. Do you know I'd be dead without you?"

If it were possibly to squeeze him tighter—I did. I ball my hands in his vest and watch the tears fall and blend with the water on the floor. Pulse cries too, his fangs no longer scathing me. We stay like this for a while but I remember why we originally came in here for—to take a shower.

Pulse strips his clothing and I follow his example. I had forgotten that even though in appearance our bodies were slightly different. Pulse's seemed sculptured to perfection while I was just well-fit. The water was hot and comforting against my fur and I sigh contently feeling nostalgic about the old days.

"Will you wash my back? Pulse ask. I agree with a smile. He stands under the water as I lather my hands with soap and gently worked my nimble fingers around his back. His fur feels soft in my hands. He tenses at my contact but groans softly when I touch certain areas with built up tension. I keep only on his back and shoulders—I knew better than to go any lower. We didn't have THAT kind of relationship.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "I didn't mean to push you away or—"

"It's okay Pulse. At the end of the day, you still love me, right?" I smile into his back and he looks over his shoulder, a red tint in his cheeks.

"Yes." He responds. I hug him from behind and inhale his strong scent. I love my brother dearly and I hope we never feel this way again. "Always."

It was my turn next. Pulse's hands were more callous than mine but he was being gentle. That night, we were never the same. There was nothing left of our past but instead, something we could build. Pulse and Sync aren't even our real names—we discarded those with the truth and sought to become something more. That's what brought us to the Fields of Justice. Either we join a new pack or we create one.

"So tell me about Nasus. Is he the one?" Pulse laughs.

The question startles me and some water got in my mouth. I choke a bit and Pulse pats my back.

"Have you met anyone?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Dodging my question, eh?"

"Not at all."

The institute was nice enough to give us a clean pair of cloths. I was given a long-sleeve black shirt with dark jeans and Pulse was given a gray sleeveless shirt with the same pair of jeans. We got our food which, I again was unable to identify. We find an empty table and sit. There are more Champions unlike yesterday but no sign of Nasus.

"There you are Pulse." A lithe woman called from behind, her nine tails dancing behind her back. She wore a skimpy kimono and is quite the beauty. Her golden pools eye Pulse's with desire, a sultry grin spreads across her face. She leans over him, exposing her cleavage for him to see and giggles almost too sweetly in his ear. I cringe.

Pulse looks at me apologetically and I raise a brow.

"Sync, this is Ahri. Ahri this is my brother."

"I know," she replies and sit sideways in his lap. She then lookes at me expectantly.

"Hello." I mutter. I don't like you…which is what I wanted to say but that would be rude. I don't like the way she teases my brother—that was my job. She seemed to realize this and smiles mischievously much like a fox would. A growl stirs in my chest.

"You asked me to show you around today. Are you ready?" She stood, a tail sliding up his chin.

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered and she took his hands in hers. "Sorry Sync. I'll see you later okay?"

I nod but not before glaring at the succubus that had my brother in her hands. She winks at me and with that the two were off and I was left alone…again. I slam my elbow a bit too hard on the table and lean my face against my hand. What the hell else am I supposed to do? I smile feeling those butterflies again. I could see if Nasus was busy. Wouldn't hurt right to check.

The Library was also more populated today than yesterday making it more difficult to find Nasus. I search in the area we were yesterday but instead meet with a very abrasive bull that glared at me when I bumped into him.

"Sync?" A familiar voice called and I smile. Nasus stands in between shelves, a pair of spectacles on his face. I try hiding my excitement seeing him again but the swaying of my tail betrays me. He just looked so adorable with those glasses on. And again…those dark brown eyes…ugh!

I look for an excuse to see him without being too creepy. "You said I could come and read here. Just taking you up on your offer," I smile.

He returns it with a pleasant smile of his own and it took all of me to stop from pouncing on him. _Control yourself…_

Nasus leads me to another vacant area but this time with actual chairs. I sit across from him and watch him lean his head in his hand, his arms flexing as he does so. I pretend to read but honestly I'm stealing glances when I could—my tail never stops swaying. His scent was welcoming and almost inviting with secret temptations.

I wonder if I should make the first move but when those dark brown eyes catch mine I get flustered and stare down at the same page that I've been on for the past five or six minutes. I chew my lip.

"Hey Nasus." He looks up at me, a smile tugging at his lips. I shove the book in my face. "Nevermind!"

What was wrong with me? It was quite obvious I like Nasus—I mean enjoyed his company. But what should I do? It was hard enough simply forming a sentence. It was a good thing he was patient and if he wasn't he sure as hell didn't make it obvious.

"Nasus," I called again. The same amused smile stays on his face. "Do you have any sibling?" His smile fades and is replaced by a look of guilt or something that I was unable to identify.

"I do," he replies. "His name is Renekton."

Oh that's nice. So they really were brothers. "Is he anything like you?"

It takes a moment for Nasus to answer. He appears pained by my question. "No. My brother's mind is shattered and you would do well to avoid him."

"His mind is shattered?" Judging by his serious facial expression, he was serious. Renekton, from afar looks harmless but I guess I would have to take his word for it.

"With Emperor Azir's revival, he is able to contain my brother's fury within the Institute but outside, in the Rift, Azir's influence isn't restricting his blood lust."

Pulse and I will be able to start our matches tomorrow and apparently, we already have someone to fear. But Pulse would see it as a challenge. Could he handle Renekton if they ever cross?

_Smooth Sync. Very Smooth_. I sigh, close my book and apologize to Nasus for the awkward evening but he simply smiles.

"You're always welcomed in here Sync. Please come again when your mind is more settled."

"Huh?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Nothing." He replies and waves me off with a smile before disappearing back behind the grandeur of books.

The moon welcomes me along with my fire fly friends. I sniff the night air and inhale the familiar scents of our once home. A sound catches my attention, a waterfall cascades from arches in the distance. No way! I run over and slid my hand under; the water was cool in my hands. I don't even remember asking them but this works out. A knock at my door startles me.

I eye it suspiciously. "Come in," I call. Pulse walks in with a pillow clutched in his hands and close the door behind him.

He scratches the side of his face. "I was thinking we could sleep together tonight. I was having trouble sleeping."

I smile warmly and wrap my arms around his neck but before I could lick him, he licks me first! It startles me but I laugh and blush. He has never done that before.

"Don't tell anyone!"

Sync holds me close and I peer up at him, his cerulean blue eyes gleaming with tenderness that only I received. I inhale his scent and revel in the memories. He is warm and protective. I feel safe with my brother and more relaxed than I've ever been.

"I love you, Pulse." I say and nuzzle my nose into his neck.

He laughs. "I love you, too, Sync."


	3. Passion

Hello all. I was really excited and happy when I reached 300 views. I'm glad you guys are giving my writing a chance but I'd appreciate some feedback. Do I need to work on something or am I missing any key points… Anyway, though, thanks guys! R&amp;R!

**Updated: Rewritten 6/6/2015  
**

* * *

~As I wake up every morning, I wish the day would end

Because a day without you in my life I don't know what would happen

C'mon let's rewind to smile, that look upon your face

My heart is empty and unguided

I'm blindly giving chase~

Throb…

I feet warm and safe in my brother's arms. The eternal night, his strong scent that carries in the crisp cool breeze of the morning, and the moon bathing him in its light. He looks peaceful and it shows his softer features. He snores softly in my ear which makes them twitch with an unusual sensation. I grin mischievously and reach up and sticking a finger in one of his nostrils. He wakes abruptly and jerks back. He glares down at me, his eyes a dull color and seemingly heavy with fatigue.

Throb…!

"Sync, I'm going to close my eyes and you better be dying or on fire!"

I laugh and slip out of his grasp. I stretch and yawn and he did the same. I give him a bashful look at what I saw.

"That's…a nice tent you got there," I laugh.

He looks down and then back at me with an annoyed look. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I roll my eyes and take in the crisp air. It tingles and feels cool in my throat. Just being in my room feels like rebirth every day never rising dawn. Without warning, Pulse tackles me to the ground and begins to tickle me, his fingers scramble at my exposed body. I yelp in laughter as I try to protect my abdomens from his assault.

_**Throb!**_

I cry out in unbearable pain. It was so sudden and courses through my body with a spreading agony. Pulse immediately backs away from me, concern and astonishment in his voice, his eyes search for the cause of my sudden outburst. I cover my neck slowly backing away from him. Another wave of agony makes me lurch over and I clench my teeth resisting the urge to cry out again. Pulse narrows his eyes and watch me cautiously.

"Move your hand." his voice stern and demanding. Something about this made me think he already knew what happened.

I whimper and try to smile but the pain makes me grimace instead. He yanks my hands away, the muscle in my arm popping.

"That hurt Pulse!" I wince and snatch my hand back.

Blood spills slowly from my neck and down my arm, the warm liquid turning cold in the air and making me shudder. I look at him pensively through the pain.

"I'm fine Pulse. I just need to get it looked at and—"

"Why did you hide this from me, Sync?" He was getting furious and he keeps clenching and unclenching his hand. He is becoming impatient with me.

I sigh and covered the wound. It burns at my touch causing me to wince again. "We were getting so close again and I don't even know what—"

"This isn't something you had from me! We're brothers! You're in pain and—"

"You're certainly not acting like it!" I spat and tast iron and bitterness in my mouth.

"What does that fucking mean?!"

"It didn't hurt until just now and you're yelling at me as if I know! You didn't break the skin yesterday. Why are you yelling at me!?"

"I—"He hesitates. "I need to be alone." he gave me an apologetic look but he doesn't apologize and heads toward the door. I don' stop him. I don't want to stop him. Always yelling, always feeling guilty when it's not prompted…

I need to get examined but I don't know where to go. Maybe going to Nasus would help me? I wander the halls and it seems like my condition was getting worse and I am beginning to feel sick. My body is hot and I lean against the wall for support. I feel like I'm about to—I lurch over and vomit. Ugh. What is happening to my body?

I wipe my flushed face but not before vomiting again. Someone came to me and moves me away from the growing puddle. My vision is obscured so I'm not able to see who the figure was and they obviously couldn't lift me. A crowd began to form around me but no one seemingly strong enough was actually able to help me. I press my head against the cool floor feeling slight relief but my body remaines hot and sickly. Their gasps and whispers began to bother me; they all began to chant something eerie, like a chorus of chaos, their voices peaking and resounding in my head louder and louder in my head.

"Shut up!" I yell, a growl bellows from me and everything went silent. I look up…no one was there. Not even the person that I thought helped me. I'm crouched alone, my face on the floor alone. I'm hallucinating now. Pulse's bite did this?

I soon felt strong arms around me. A person had picked me up effortlessly, my pounding head naturally burrowing into their strong physique. They are warm and comforting, their fur tickles mine. He is familiar with scents of ink on pages and a fresh clean smell—Nasus. Calling his name is virtually impossible. When I try to open my mouth, a groan escapes. It would be best to hide as much of my pain as possible…if such a thing is possible. Nasus carries me somewhere, the light blinding if I could even see but it did make my eyes ache. Too damn bright. I suddenly feel the urge to vomit again and scurry out of his grasp and to what appears to be a trash can. I slump against the wall and moan. I touch my face panting from the heat.

What is happening to me? Think Sync…Nasus places something cold and wet on my head and I return the kind gesture with a weak smile.

"Soraka is on her way. Hold on just a bit longer." His voice is calm and assuring which to steadied my quickening heart. I felt…emotionally better.

Pulse's power is the control over a shadow wolf called Tenebrae. Did he use Tenebrae on me? When he bit me, I didn't see it manifesting or influencing him. It shouldn't be able to on its own but…this was Tenebrae's power; to curse and destroy the body and mind within.

I groan. When I backed him into an emotional corner, Tenebrae must've bitten me. With Pulse's declining stability anything was possible.

"Please sit him on the bed," says a familiar voice. It reminds me of my mother. So much compassion and earthly warm tenderness.

Nasus's arms gather around me once more and I want to melt in his grasp but it would just hurt. Those lovely brown eyes look for mine. I feel his calloused hands stroke my cheek with careful consideration and gentle care. Soraka places a hand over my chest, a warm light emanates from her palm. I begin to feel instant relief as if she were purifying my very soul. The dull haze and agony vanish. I try to sit up but Nasus rests his hand on my chest to keep my down.

"Rest." He says. "I'll come back to check on you later."

"But Nasus, I'm fine now, really." I try to assure him which was true.

He frowns, his eyes examining my body, which for some reason delighted me. Nasus caresses my cheek again and I almost purr in excitement but I hold it. I lean into it as he strokes amorously.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asks, his thumb tracing circles around my jaw. I almost couldn't answer him. He is just so alluring and mesmerizing that it became painful to look away.

"Why do you care so much?" I ask. Not because I don't want him not to know—I was happy someone cared enough about us to worry but I don't want Pulse to get in trouble. The last thing Pulse needs is for someone to upset him again.

"Because your general well-being matters to me and I—"he hesitates and then decides to keep whatever he was going to say to himself. "Nothing Sync." He gets up and heads for the door and I whine a bit, his hand leaving an aching in my chest for him to touch me again.

"Thank you for helping me, Nasus." I say and he nods smiling pleasantly, the door shutting soundly behind him.

"Can you tell me how such darkness surrounded your heart?" Soraka startles me with her question and it took me a moment to answer. I would have to lie again...

She looks sad but triesd to smile. "I'm not sure. I don't remember much." I reply and she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to talk, I'm here."

I nod and thank her. Everyone here is so nice but I would be naive to believe everyone was. It wouldn't hurt to at least tell Nasus maybe.

"You can use the office's shower if you'd like to clean up. I'll go get a fresh set of cloths for you."

"You don't—"

She sends me a scowl much like a mother would her petulant child for disobeying her. I swallow hard.

"Yes ma'am," I reply and she smiles before walking out the office.

I don't want to admit but I do smell of death or something similar. Saying I just smell bad would be an understatement. The office bathroom is very spacious and clean with other utility devices but I didn't know what they were used for. The water felt wonderful against my fur as I sighed contently. I kept my head under the water, the constant pressure soothing. I close my eyes slipping away to the past.

What was I going to do with Pulse? I was losing him and I didn't know why. I haven't seen much of him these past few days either…was someone bothering him? And If someone was…what could I do? I didn't enjoy harming people. When Pulse and I played together, I let him win just to see his smile. What could I do? What can I do? Being abrasive and bold wasn't really my strong points.

I turn off the water deciding it was time to get out and towel myself off. There was one on the rack and I did my best to dry my fur as much as possible and wrap it around my form. Opening the door, a women with rose colored tresses stares at me and licks her lush and full lips. She watches me curiously, sizing me up like a piece of meat.

"Well well…what do we have here?" She walks over to me and presses her chest against mine allowing me a decent view of her cleavage. I try my best to control my wandering eyes. She puts a finger on the rim of my towel with a sultry smile.

I blush at her advances as she then tracees circles on my abdomen with her finger. The door opened and Soraka gasps, her face red with embarrassment.

"It's not what it looks like!" I panic and hide my face in my palms.

"What are you doing in here Sarah?"

"Miss Fortune." She corrects. "Was just coming in here for a Band-Aid but I found…a different sort of Band-Aid."

"You're wasting your time." Soraka laughs almost unusual as if forced.

"Oh?" She arches a brow.

"He likes Nasus."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask and sigh feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"You were purring when he touched you—"

"I don't purr!" I yell. Suddenly the towel around me falls to floor and Soraka's face seems to vanish from sight.

"My my, aren't you blessed?" Miss Fortune giggles and I cover up. My heart is beating fast in my chest and my face feels like it will explode. The cloths Soraka picked out were folded on the bed as I walked over to them turning my back to Miss Fortune but that didn't stop her from commenting again about my physique. I begin to dress and Soraka picks herself up shaking away the thoughts.

"I'm sorry Soraka! I didn't mean to show you _that."_ I apologize but she waves it off.

"Just something I'm not used to seeing." She fixes herself and brushes off the imaginary dirt from her clothing. "Sarah—"

"Miss Fortune." She corrects again but Soraka doesn't seem to notice.

"Sync clearly is obsessed with Nasus—"

"I'm not obsessed!" I hid my face again but this time I face plant the bed.

"How about you help him seduce Nasus?" Soraka suggests and I peer up at her and then look at Miss Fortune.

"Is she deaf?" I ask and Miss Fortune shrugs.

"I think she does it on purpose honestly."

I roll my eyes. "I don't need help seducing anyone." I stutter and resume planting my face back into the sheets.

"Why would I help him?"

"Because he could use some good advice from one of the bests." Soraka replies.

I give up. Soraka wasn't going to let it go and I would never get to leave if I don't agree. Although, a part me wanted to try. A warm feeling swells within me as I thinkt about the possible outcomes of seducing Nasus. I laugh softly under my breath.

"Fine. But you know what I want in return." Miss Fortune replies and I follow her out.

For the rest of day Miss Fortune shows me numerous examples of seducing men. She never fails and she often got winks and groped. I don't think she minds though. We st together at the Cafeteria and eat taking a break from all the teaching. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I would never be able to do some of the things she showed me. I don't have breasts or a vagina! How the fuck am I going to seduce Nasus? I sigh and hit my head on against the table annoyed with myself.

"Oh c'mon puppy. I think you'll do great."

I peer up at her. Puppy? "Come say that a little closer to my teeth."

"So why do you like Nasus? I guess I can see why though. You're both dogs or something."

I sigh and sit up. "I don't know. He just has some type of power over me. He's cute, strong, and those dark brown eyes always fluster me. He's really nice to me, too."

Miss Fortunes stares at me, her head resting in her palm. "Sync, are you a bottom?"

I cough and hid my face in my palm. "I'm not answering that!"

"It's not a bad thing?" She laughs and pokes my hands playfully.

"Found a new toy?" A gruff voice asks. It was a man with a large hat with a skull on it. Miss Fortune glares at him scornfully, a clear distaste for the man.

Toy? Does everyone want me to punch them today? I flex my fingers hearing them crack.

"You're just begging for a bullet up your as—"

"Last time I checked, I was a better shot than ya, girly." He laughs and walks away leaving Miss Fortune to swear under her breath.

"I hate him so much." She mutters.

"I can tell."

Miss Fortune reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small mirror and lip stick adjusting her already perfect face. I tap my nails on the table deciding either to get up and snap the pirate's neck or slap Miss Fortune.

"I think I'm going to go find Nasus."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asks setting down the mirror.

"Nah. Thanks though." I say and rise. I think the best place would be the library, of course. I don't exactly know where his room is.

"Good luck puppy." She giggles and gives me a wink over her shoulder.

"Ugh. Bitch." I mutter.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading! Enjoy the rest of the story...when I write it...

R&amp;R!


	4. Impassion

Hey guys...sorry for the lack of updating. Been preparing for school, had to apply for financial aid, etc. But I'm back. Lehgo!

**Updated: Rewritten 6/6/2015**

* * *

~I see what you're wearing, there's nothing beneath it

Forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing

We might not know why, we might not know how

but baby tonight, we're beautiful now~

I moan huskily in his ear, inhaling his delicious scent, my eyes roll back in their sockets at his insertion of his digits. My body is hot and dripping with sweat, saliva, and need. He is gentle and waits for me to adjust before inserting another finger and begins at a tantalizing pace. His tongue ravages and suckles on my neck and I clench the tuft of fur around his head as mine lollies about in ecstasy.

"Nasus…" I hiss and arch my back as he delves in a third finger. I want more of this—more of him—anything to keep our bodies close and the endorphins ignited. The sensation of his plunging, swirling fingers against a particular spot causes me to lurch forward and sink my fangs into his neck. As a reprimand for this he smacks my exposed ass leaving a red imprint from his open palm and I whimper but I love it. I want more; I want his mythical mass inside me claiming me as his.

"I love you, Nasus."

His beady dark brown eyes find mine and he has a dreamy gaze. "I love you, too, Ethan." He replies and our lips meet. I bite his lower lip and he growls with hunger, his hands roam my back in tantalizing circles before meeting around my inner thigh, something hot and wide presses into me and I throw my head back crying in pure bliss.

I wake feeling sweaty and uncomfortablely hot, yet satisfied. Immediately, I kick my covers off and groan. Of course it was a dream. Nasus doesn't know my real name. I sigh and run a restless hand through my tousled hair and slump back on the bed. I hadn't realized my attraction to Nasus was so strong that I'd have a dream…let alone a…wet dream. To make matters worse I have an aching erection that I desperately want to take care of…

Bashfully, I strip my shorts and grip the base of my shaft. I lick my lips lewdly and lean back against the backboard getting comfortable. I wasn't small but I wasn't hung either which was fine for me; average, maybe even some girth.

My tongue lolls to the side as I breathe and pant, my breath visible in the crisp cool air. Pre-cum begins to leak from the crown with my arousal, the small moans of approval only seem to urge me to tease myself more. The eternal night is filled with my heavy panting and the "_shlick_" noise from my pre-cum coating my member. I put two digits in my mouth soaking them, my tongue lavishing and wanting something different.

I imagine Nasus towering over me, that dreamily look in his eyes, just as hungry for me as I was for him. The primal growls of sheer pleasure he releases from his throat. Even thinking about Nasus gives me a type of high that instilles in me nothing but lust and want. I moan and spread my legs rubbing my saliva drenched fingers against my pucker.

I shut my eyes tight as I continue to let the image of Nasus ravage my body. My teeth find my pillow somehow and I bite down savoring every delicious pump and shiver of my body. I don't often masturbate nor have I ever had an urge this strong. I want the real thing. I want Nasus. My member leaks rivulets of pre-cum over my abdomen and the sheets are wet with sweat and other viscous fluids.

Quickening the pace pumping my shaft with vigor as I insert a finger into my needy ass, thousands of electrons seems to all explode at once all resonating in perfect crescendo which compels me to continue. I won't disappoint. I don't even hear myself, the unfamiliarity of groans and moans of pleasure—my voice. I push deeper, my anus tightening around my fingers but I don't slow down.

"Mmmmm…right there Nasus!" My body was rack with heat and foreign sensations and I was so close..."Nasus…I'm going to." I cry out and rake my claws against the bed shredding the fabric as I cum all over myself.

I lick my lips. "You're so good Nasus." I mewl. I'm flushed, the moon's radiance cascaded gentle light that gives my body an incandescent glow. I bring my hand to my mouth lapping up the essence eagerly. Realizing what I just did I spit to the side and groan in disdain. I didn't want to taste myself!

I stand under the waterfall letting the cool waters wash away the fatigue. That had to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. I spit again in disbelief. How can I like someone I barely knew? Nasus is still a complete mystery to me and hopefully I was to him…but my performance as of late proves otherwise. I could ask him how he feels about me…but maybe it'd just be awkward or maybe I don't want to know the answer…

Today would be the day I would seduce Nasus. Miss Fortune made it look so easy and shameless. I just have to use her advice. But why do I feel so uneasy thinking about it? I don't want just Nasus's body; I want his spirit, his ambitions and dreams. Seducing him seems so beneath me, half-assed but…

I pad through the hallways on my way the cafeteria. The fluorescent lights that once illuminated the walls and ceilings were replaced by thin paper lanterns. It seems the League is preparing for a festival. The garden was altered too; lotus flowers of different assortment blossomed under the warm sunlight, the oak tree now flourished with soft petals that scatter the ground.

Nasus isn't in the library either which is also looking very festive and oddly homely. On a day like today, where would he be? My stomach growls in defiance and I remember what I originally wanted to do.

I spot Renekton sitting by himself and I decide to join him. Hopefully he knew where Nasus was and it wouldn't hurt to meet the brother of Nasus. His steely topaz gaze finds mine with a unique annoyance and he stares hard at me, his muscles flexed just from sitting his bottled water down. I could smell an insatiable blood lust that resonated off him much like Pulse's but he seemed to be in control. I think I just walked into a lion's den. After a moment of silence or the fact that he hadn't told me to fuck off yet, I decide to ask the question.

"Do you know where I can find Nasus?"

"I'm not his keeper," he growls and flashes his sharp teeth. He studies me briefly and makes a disgusted look. "You look weak and puny I don't know what Emperor Azir sees in the two of you."

If Renekton were allowed to leap across this table he might've ripped my throat already. I'm not going to challenge him. Maybe Nasus was in his room?

"You know better," he sneers.

"What?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Your thoughts are too open. They make me fucking sick. Go away." He spits and slams his fist on the table.

Ugh. That could've gone better. Nasus isn't in the library so I wander the hallways aimlessly. Miss Fortune taught me a lot about seducing another person and I really want to try it on Nasus. I suppose I could wait in the library for him? I feel giddy and I can't stop smiling—I'm excited. My tail sways back and forth behind me in the same manner. I hope this work—!

I collide with someone but before I fall strong arms caught me. Those dark brown eyes ever so beautiful and pleasant leave a warm feeling in my chest. The air around him is different for some reason. It feel like he wants something. I dismiss the thought. He smiles at me, his teeth white and his fangs sharp.

"Looking for me?" He asks and helps me stand on my own.

"Yeah!" I say a little too happy. Maybe I should dial it back some? "You, uh, said you wanted to talk about earlier?" But that isn't I what I want. Nasus always seems to know I'm hiding something from him. I often thought he could read minds. He smiles.

"I would like to but I don't think this is the proper place." He leads me down the hall and past familiar arches and places but I'm not paying attention to my surroundings. I'm too busy watching Nasus's built back flex in his snug black shirt. I want to run up behind him and embrace him so badly…

I hear Nasus chuckle. I look around. There is nothing around for him to chuckle at? Nasus certainly is strange. But so am I right? I feel suddenly bashful. I've been thinking about Nasus a lot lately haven't I? I hope he doesn't think I'm weird for liking him…maybe he is open-minded? I almost crash into him again because he stopped abruptly. His door was like any other in the hallway but his room would be a place he felt was meaningful. I'm really curious now to see what was inside…

Nasus is inviting me inside his room! I smile to myself and nervously step inside and meet with the grandeur of a library. Everything is foreign to me. Many objects are either made of gold or gold trimmed and fill the room on top of shelves. Some are statues and others are idols of different creatures. I recognize one of the statues of Renekton. There is a desk near the bed which is piled high with books and notebooks. His room smells like a library but another scent fills my nostrils…a clean, fresh smell of Nasus, slightly sweet.

I scratch my head distracting myself. "So where would you like me to begin?" I ask and sit in the chair next to the desk while he sits on his bed, his body stretched out giving me an eyeful. I swallow a lump in my throat and continue to look around the room instead.

"How about you tell me what you want first?" A smile tugs at his lips.

I want you…is what I want to say but his eyes and body language keep me silent. His smile widens and I narrow my eyes in slight annoyance, a blush playing on my face.

"Nasus, can you read my mind?"

"Not exactly. I can read your intentions but not your exact words." He folds his arms over his broad chest.

"My intentions?" I tilt my head.

"You've had impure thoughts all the way here." He chuckles.

I hide my face in palm unable to find the words to respond. I feel silly now…considering he always knew how I felt about him. So when I love him, he knows, when I lie, he knows, when I'm hurt…he knows…I don't need to be shy anymore because he knows…

"You're confident." He smiles.

I groan and feel my face tense with heat. He's practically tempting and inviting me to do whatever I want. But Nasus has power over me that flusters me in his presence. I bite my lip.

"More impure thoughts." he chuckles again.

"Nasus. Please shut up." I manage to say still hiding my face. I sigh and take a deep breath. I've actually never done anything like this before but I'm excited to try.

I stand in front of him exposed to the truth and timid but I want this more than anything. Closer and closer, his reverberant eyes waiting, his smile coaxing. Nasus's scent is strong and intoxicating as I lean in. In an instant our lips make contact, my shyness disperses and I am bold—bold enough to continue as my conscious is filled with nothing but love for Nasus.

We fall back on his bed and I straddle his waist, his hands roam my lower back to his delight. Our kiss never breaks in our movement, my greedy mouth wanting nothing but Nasus forever. His thick tongue dances with mine but he is becoming dominant. He delves further eliciting a moan from me. My lunges burn and I break the kiss, my tongue lolling from my mouth dripping with saliva. I reach for the hem of his shirt prompting him to take it off. I drink in his body, the centuries of combat has done his body well.

I trail kisses down his chest and abdomen and then nuzzle lovingly into his neck. I inhale his musk, a thousand nerves all awaken at once and I moan. "You smell so good, so sexy, so good," I mewl and then suck and nibble gently at his exposed neck. I'm driven to please Nasus and I ache for him to touch me more.

His hot breath against my ears make me shudder in delight. He moans ever so pleasantly making me smile. I soon feel his hands venture lower grabbing and squeezing my ass, his finger prodding and testing the tightness of my ass. I lick my lips. Soon we will both be getting what we want. The lightning in his room dim and cover our meshed bodies in soft light. I've never loved someone in an intimate way; the sensation of fur on fur causes me to growl in my ever growing delight.s

I feel something poke my stomach and I blush. I look back watching myself grind on his member. His warm breath against my neck makes me shudder and I bite my lip. Nimbly, I stroke him watching him close his eyes in pleasure and groan softly, a small bead of his pre-cum bubbling at the crown. I sniff lightly, the smell different from his usual scent, then I lick tentatively and it goads me to swallow the head. Nasus's hand finds my head stirring me to take more of him inside my greedy mouth—I don't keep him waiting and soon take in inch after inch until my nose is pressed into his crotch.

My tail dances wildly behind me in my excitement and nothing pleases me more than the approving groans from Nasus and the way he stiffens when I sucke and lick this way and that. He is so thick and warm as I swirl my tongue around his length.

"Good boy." He moans and I stop, my cheeks flush. I stroke him avidly, a giddy smile on my face. Nasus is pleased with my efforts and nuzzle myself back into his neck inhaling his musk. Why does Nasus make me feel this way? Every movement, every thought I had was for him. My attraction for him seemed so surreal yet here I am lying on top of him, taking him in like an addiction.

I feel his member entering me slowly and I gasp sharply. I search for his hands and entwine our fingers to brace myself. Nasus is penetrating me. I bite the sheets under us as he began his pace. It was uncomfortable. I've never had anything inside me but my fingers but they are nothing compared to Nasus. It was a good thing that I coat him so well in saliva but it barely did anything.

"Do you want to stop?" He props himself on his elbow to look at me.

"N-no…here…just let me adjust." I ride him slow rolling my hips forward and back. My tongue lolls in the corner of my mouth as the pain turns into pleasure. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room and resounds off everything; a chorus of pleasure and moans.

"F-fuck me."I mewl and lean down kissing Nasus passionately never slowing down my endeavors to ride him for all he's worth. Nasus would occasionally reward me with a slap to my underside leaving it a bit red but I don't care.

I love every minute, every second of him ravaging my body. His pace begins to quicken and I moan as he reaches a place that sends sparks throughout my body. Before I realize it we had switched positions; my legs on either side of his head and him towering over me with a hungry, primal look in his dreamy eyes. He barrels into me as I reach back to brace myself on the backboard of his bed. I close my eyes tight feeling his member twitch impulsively, his clawed hand digging into my thighs. He was close and so was I as I reach down and pump my own ignored shaft with vigor. With one final thrust he growls which makes the small statues and glass shake as he came inside me.

I'm covered in both his and my own cum but I don't care. I feel relaxed and content. My fingers find Nasus's again and he holds my hand in his and slumps over me. I inhale his musk again; still fresh and clean even after what we just did.

"Does this mean…" I fidget a bit but I still meet his gaze. "We're together now?"

He smiles and plants kisses down my throat. "If you want me, you can have me." He replies and I feel weightless; airy. I won't hide my love for Nasus anymore. I belonge to him and he belonged to me. We kiss once more before the fatigue took us but I remain in his arms, so close and warm. I smile when I fell asleep, a single tear fell from my eyes. Never before had I felt so much love from anyone else but my mother…

* * *

And that's it for now. The next chapter gets shaky. Something interesting happens to the twins!


	5. Aiden and Ethan

_~If I could begin to be half of what you think of me._

_I could do about anything; I could even learn how to love._

_When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back._

_I could do about anything; I could even learn how to love like you.~_

* * *

I awake from sleep feeling warm and safe. I had almost forgotten where I was but the memories of last night flooded in and I smile. Never before have I been so delighted to be awake. Nasus's smell, his warm fur against mine, his strong arms wrapped like a security blanket around me protectively—what more could I want? That amazing scent that wafts off his radiant body; simple reminders of what was now mine and only mine. I bury my face in his chest and my smile broadens. Something familiar pokes my leg and I peer up laughing at his attempt to feign sleep.

"How can I not with you touching me like that?" He smiles and presses his lips to my forehead.

This could us for the rest of days. Warm mornings under the gentle light of his room next to him or my room where the eternal moon gave peace and solace…

I reach for the hardening member and lick my lips when it twitches in my hand. I rather enjoyed teasing Nasus, his soft groans indulging me, his warm breath tickling my ears eliciting moans from me as I shudder in delight. His pleasures are my pleasures, his happiness, is my happiness. Nasus closes his eyes and sucks in air sharply causing my ears to perk with joy.

Sliding down his body with a mischievous grin I muzzle into his crotch overcome with a primal passion. Before I even realized it and I had already began licking and suckling his heavy sac content with making him cum harder than last night. So full…I could practically hear his sperm swishing around in there. I don't understand the desire, the hunger for another being like Nasus…but maybe that was okay? I know I love Nasus, I know I'm in _love_ with Nasus. What more was there to try and understand? Nasus's heavy entangles itself within my hair guiding me to the tip of his crown. I can smell the arousal dripping from him; intoxicatingly sweet.

The familiar sensation and soft texture of the tip of his crown brushes against my tongue and instantly my stomach flutters with want or need—I began to wonder the difference between the two. I tease the head watching Nasus lick his lips in anticipation but I don't give it to him just yet. An idea forms in my head and I smile at Nasus.

I shrug off his hand and he looks at me quizzically.

"You can't use your hands." I say.

"Why not?" He groans.

I don't answer. Swallowing him entirely and without warning he grunts and throws his head back against the pillow. I savor the taste of his thickness in my greedy mouth as I lap my tongue around inch of him but it still wasn't enough. I bob my head faster, small rivulets of saliva and pre-cum escaping the corners of my mouth. His room is filled with slurping, lewd noises, and moans of ecstasy. I could feel it press the back of my throat but I breathe through my nose so I don't gag. I look up at him to see if I was doing a good job, to see if I was being a good boy. His eyes were close and his mouth was open slightly in a soft pant. I smile inwardly.

I notice his hand twitch, his fingers restlessly clenching and unclenching in an attempt to not touch me. I couldn't help myself in my endeavor to suck him dry, to release all his pent up need. I could feel my own member swell and pulse with need but I ignored it. Suddenly Nasus grabs my wrist stopping me and I frown releasing the beast from my mouth. I lick my lips and swallow the mixed fluids around my mouth.

"No point in foreplay if you're not going to stick with it." I joke.

"I just realized I haven't been very…attentive to your pleasures." He says and strokes my cheek.

I lean into his hand and shrug. "Only you matter to me, Nasus. Not really worried about myself getting off."

He sits up and draws me near roughly kissing me. I jerk my head back instinctively but relax as his rough tongue battles with mine. I feel his teeth bite down on my lip eliciting a whimper from me. Within moments I'm on all fours panting, face down, ass up. An open palm slap causes me to groan in mixed pleasures as I wiggle my ass a bit begging for more. A calloused finger begins to prod and tease my ass testing my tightness.

"You would think after last night you wouldn't be this tight." He chuckles and pushes in a finger for emphasis.

I squirm under his ministrations feeling myself drown in pleasure, the drool from my mouth evidence of my excitement. Another open palm and my knees buckle.

"Look at you, Sync. I've barely touched you and you're so wet and ready." He chuckles again and reaches around to stroke me off.

Is this how I make Nasus feel? Such primal hunger accompanied by his heavy hand possibly leaving red hand prints on my ass. I hear him grunt disapprovingly then feel something wet and thick press against my anus.

"Ahh!" I gasp realizing it to be his tongue. His teeth scathe me as he delves his tongue into my depths. I dig my nails into the sheets, mouth agape in bliss, my tongue lolling to the side. Where did he learn to do these things? Surely I wasn't the first? Nasus's tongue continues to lap and tease me with a new sensation that seemed to quell all my motor skills as I moan. A fire sparked in me as he pushes me down against the bed arching my back. I look back at him through half-closed eyelids.

"You…don't have to do that." I moan but it only goads Nasus on, his teeth biting down and I scream.

He leans over me and bites my ear replacing his tongue with his fingers and I lick my lips seeking more of his touch, his hot breath making me shudder.

"Our relationship should be mutual not only my pleasures. Do you understand?" He asks.

I don't answer and feel his teeth sink sharply into my ear.

"Ahh! Fuck! Yes, Nasus! I understand!" I cry out.

"See? Was that so hard?" I chuckles. "You like this don't you?" He asks and inserts another finger.

"Mmm….Yes," I mewl. "I love it so much Nasus. I can't stand it."

Nasus begins to trail kisses down my back then back to my ass. I glance back at him panting. He was finally about to give me what I really wanted. I wiggle my ass showing him how badly, how hungry I was. Balancing on my face and knees I reach back and spread my ass. If he didn't do it soon I would go insane. I could hear my heart beat anxiously in my chest as each second went by. My face felt feverishly hot and my head felt dizzy.

"That bad huh?" He smiles.

I coil my tail around his bicep to steady myself as I feel him enter me slowly. A sigh of content escapes him as he bottoms out and begins a slow but powerful pace. He feels so good…so good, his heavy sac slapping my ass lewdly. The bed creaks at our combined weight and the backboard threatened to break from smacking against the wall. He was so thick inside me. I want to ride this sensation forever. I want to be with Nasus forever. He pushes deeper and quickens his pace with vigor, his claws sink into my rump and I squeal. My mouth agape in a silent scream, my breath caught in my lunges. I bite the pillow stifling moans as he pistoled into me but soon feel it yanked from under me.

"I want to hear you." He growls with lust.

The heat between us is unbearable as I pant lewdly. I feel his hand reach under me and tease the head of my member causing my body to flutter madly and I feel limp. We shift positions so that I now sat in Nasus's lap with his bare chest against my back. I lean back into his shoulder and whimper.

"Do you see this?" He asks and shows me all the pre-cum that coated his hand. "All you."

A particular thrust causes me to throw my head back against his shoulder hard as a whorish moan escapes from me and I whimper. I throw an arm around his neck and clasp my hand with his. I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were lost deep in my arousal but I didn't need to think. I just want this euphoria to last. I began to buck back into him feeling myself about to cum soon.

"Nause…I'm gonna…" I began to chant. I didn't hold back and neither did he. The pure ecstasies of our howls fill the room and rattle the many ornaments on the shelves. I could feel his cum, hot sticky, and in abundance…We fall back on the bed together and cuddle for a bit. I was sad when he pulled out but was rewarded by his member shooting another thick rope of cum on my face.

"Sorry." He says but I shake my head reassuringly and lick my lips.

"You're the best." I smile, wipe some cum from my face, and suck gently on my fingers. _The best…_

A knock on the door makes Nasus frown but he soon smiles after as if realizing who it was. The bed creaked from Nasus scooting off it…still completely nude and divine.

"I see it killed you to get dressed huh?" A familiar voice says and grows closer.

Renekton comes in, a red tint on his face when he notices me and then looks at Nasus. I didn't care that he saw me like this and it seemed to me that Renekton was jealous.

"So you…"

"Yes." Nasus interrupts.

"And he…" Renekton began to stammer.

"Yes."

Renekton peeled his eyes away from me long enough to gawk at his brother. "Are you going to tell Emperor Azir?" He asks.

"Soon." Nasus responds and folds his arms over his broad chest.

"The Summoners have been trying to contact you. You have a game."

Nasus arches a brow and walks to his desk. A small pearl-like orb pulsed and chimed in his hands. It was what the Summoners gave us whenever they had information.

"Sync?" I hear him call to me.

I peer up at him because my body refused to move.

"You're in the match with me. And your brother is on the opposing team."

I sat up abruptly, a sick feeling in my stomach at hearing that I would be fighting Pulse. I actually haven't spoken to him or seen him lately. It's just a match right? Friendly little competition between us was okay…I could do that…

Nasus rests a hand on my shoulder but I don't meet his gaze.

"We should get ready."

* * *

This is actually my first game since being here. I'm not a very popular pick and as I recall the Summoners weren't too impressed with my statistics. Pulse is a show off, of course he was popular. The teleportation made me nauseas as I tried to correct the feeling in my stomach that had not left since Nasus's room. The platform we were on chimes to life, a green comforting mist surrounds me. I hear a melody begin to play near me, a soothing cord being plucked and then mixed with others. It is from a women with long blue hair yellow tips at the end, a musical instrument her delicate fingers. Was she a champion, too?

Nasus was next to me look stout and expectant which seemed to steady to fast beating of my heart. I don't want fight Pulse. The thought had never once crossed my mind that we would ever be on opposing sides. Pulse was far stronger than I was…

An unknown voice makes my ears perk. "_Thirty seconds until minion spawn"_

"Minions?" I look to Nasus quizzically.

Before he could respond a man smoking a cigar with a heavy looking gun in his hands interrupted. "New to the rift, ya?"

I nod in response not liking the gruffness in his voice.

"The name is Graves. Remember it." He points with a finger toward the others. "Sona, Rengar, and Nasus."

Rengar, a huge lion like-creature armed with several hunting gadgets nods in my direction. His missing eye which he wore an eyepatch over made me want to ask how. They seemed friendly enough…

"Can you mid?" Graves asks and I tilt my head in confusion.

"It means the mid lane. Can you hold it?" Nasus cuts in.

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe." I respond and watch them all begin to walk in separate directions.

The forest is dense and lush with vegetation around every tall tree. My ears twitch back and forth picking up the distinct noises of wildlife. The sun hung high above me its radiant but gentle light coming in through the small fixtures of the massive tree branches.

No sign of enemy contact though but I remain alert. I want to make a great impression on the others champions who're watching the match. A familiar scent catches my attention and I freeze. My heart pounds in my chest and my fur straightens. There he was…Pulse standing not even two feet from me. Those once brilliant blue eyes seemed dull in comparison; a dark presence seemed to hang around him. The atmosphere is thick but not with tension…it was something else. What frightened me more that it also isn't _Tenebrae._

My words seemed stuck in my throat. Something told me to run. _He's not himself. That isn't Pulse._ But it was…everything about him seemed so real and I desperately wanted to reach out to him but my body betrays my intentions.

"Sync." He calls to me, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "When they told me you would be in this match…I was happy." He says and takes a step towards me.

I do the opposite. "Happy…?" I choke.

"Yes…happy. I've always wanted to fight you. I've always wanted to see if what I'm always risking my life for is worth protecting." He reaches out to a nearby tree and scrapes his claws roughly against the bark.

The noise causes me to wince but I don't take my eyes off him. This isn't Pulse…he would never say that to me. It might look like Pulse, might sound like Pulse but it isn't. I narrow my eyes looking for any sign or hint of the lie in front of me. Suddenly a dark wolf-like spirit wraps around Pulse's body and rests on his shoulder.

That is _Tenebrae_…there was no doubt. I take another step back as he takes a step forward.

"You're not thinking of running from me, Sync? I remember when we were younger we played this game…I always caught you!" In an instant something screamed at me to run and I did. The wind feels sharp against my face as I shoot through the dense green. I look back…No Pulse but soon hear a sharp howl pierce the silence.

What am I supposed to do against him? If I remained within range _Tenebrae_ would've cursed me like last time. I can't fight Pulse like this…I can't fight Pulse at all. This was how it always is. I can't raise my hand against my brother.

I come to an open clearing, a small river surronded stone and small cliffs. The water was wasn't deep and barely made it up to my ankle as I run through it. Graves and Sona were this way…I shouldn't bring Pulse to them. I begin to slow and found a pit with a strange symbol craved into the gravel like a spiral. If anything Pulse would continue walking by. The river smells of mildew which masks my scents and burns my nostrils a bit. It was silent except the wildlife and the pounding in my chest. I lingered on the inside of the wall and separated myself from the entrance and a large boulder.

A screech startles me; a dragon flying overhead notices me and soon begins to rain down fire above my head. I curse and dodge as best as I can. The heat from the molten fire makes me cringe as my mind begins to wonder what if that had hit me. It lands and screeches again shooting more flames at me. With limited space…it would only be a matter of time until he lands one. A sickening sounds shrieks in the air and the dragon stops all movement and then falls to the ground with a loud _thud_.

I back away narrowing my eyes to make out what had happened…and then I notice Pulse coming around the dragons massive wings.

"Don't think it was smart of you to run into the dragon's den but then again…this is your first game right?" He chuckles.

Within moments he pins me against the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around my throat threatening to close my wind pipe.

"So here we are…why won't you fight back Sync?" He smiles and squeezes my throat a bit. "You have power even though you're still weak. Why won't you use it?"

I don't answer him and try to gather as much air as I can.

"I guess I'll have to make you, huh?"

_Tenebrae_ reappears on his shoulder and then I feel instantly cold as its silver-like eyes bore into mine. Instead of pain or agony images begin to form…images of Mom and Dad; all of us together. Then immediately he shows me their death. Blood gushing from mom, her tender blue eyes awake with fear. I practically hear scream but it wasn't her—it was me.

"Stop!" I beg as he replaces the same thing over and over. Her hand reaches out to me and I want to desperately grab it and hold onto it but the scene continues to play…

"Aiden…please!" And he stops but immediately slams me hard against the cold ground and stomps me hard in the stomach. I think he broke a rib as I continue to scream and write in his assault. Blood swelled in my lounges and spilled in rivulets from my mouth. I beg and beg and beg—he keeps kicking.

"Only _She_ can call me that! Don't say that name again. Don't ever fucking say that name again!" He growls and kicks me hard again.

I cough violently, the taste of iron thick in my mouth as I balance myself on my arms before being kicked down again.

"You're pathetic Ethan! Look at you! You should've died that day! I would still have her if not for you but I choose to save you and for fucking what?! You do nothing!"

"I…I didn't ask you…to save me." I choke and then feel his hands around my throat again. My lunges burn and my face hot with tears. "I didn't ask…" I sob and for a moment his eyes soften, a former glimpse of himself.

"Ethan…I."

"Finish him, Aiden! Reclaim what's yours!" A spectral-like figure approaches from behind with a lantern attached to the end of a scythe. He touches Aiden's shoulder, darkness over taking any sincere or regrets my brother felt. Immediately he throws me to the ground and reaches in my shirt snatching my mother's opal fang from around my neck.

"Cling to your pathetic existence Ethan." He says and before I could say anything before I protest he stomps me again…lights out.


	6. Mother

I'm back. My sincerest apologies for the absence. Hope you enjoy. Kind of short because I wanted to focus on his resolve and the mystery person...not gonna spoil. :3

* * *

~Broken again I'm, down on my knees ripped apart.

But I see you out there, so I'm taking these chains off my heart.

I'm listening close for you, feeling my way out the dark. I'm on my way to you, and won't

nothing keep me from you. So I'll just free run, till my feet start to lift off the ground, I will just

free run, till I find myself right where you are.~

* * *

I haven't left my room for days. My heart has never been so broken, so shattered. I am alone, insignificant even in my Boundary. The moon remains ever vigilant as if protecting me from any further torment. It even seemed to mourn with me. The sheets below me are drenched with tears and my throat is hoarse. Though my injuries were only temporary on the rift I still feel every single hit, every insult, and every scar he left in my heart. I clutch my abdomen where Aiden had kicked me viciously. I search for my mother's Opal fang but soon another wave of anguish engulfs me and I sink further into my despair.

The last memento of her is gone and now Aiden has it. At least it was safe…but I could feel something brewing within me. Every now and then someone knocks at my door but I don't answer. I don't want to see anyone—not even Nasus. He is the person I need most right now but I don't want anyone to see the broken me. The boisterous storm in my heart roared again with defeat and I sink deeper into nothing.

I soon begin to forget what the day was, how long I've been in my room. The sky never broke daylight and the same moments play over and over with no end. The pain of betrayal still lingers as I lie. I howl and the sound resounds around me…and for once it didn't sound sad or defeated. It was anger—I was angry, furious, but above all powerful…

I have never once used my power in anger because of what it did to us. If our emotions are left unchecked our power is invoked uncontrolled and primal. I could feel _her_ as I get to feet howl again, ripping and tearing the fabric on the bed, punching the ground beneath until my knuckles turned red. The sheer cold begins to sink in as conquering ice ensnares the land and it begins to snow. The once beautiful, vast forest that once gave me peace was now nothing more than an ice wasteland. Cold hands touch my face and our eyes meet for the second time since my birth; Shiva.

Shiva is my power; command over ice and water. She is beautiful and elegant, her adept fox ears sit silently above her keen and alert. Twin tails that seemed to be the snow itself dance behind her. It seemed she even changed her appearance after such a time wearing new ceremonial-like piercings. Her lavender eyes stare into mine with sadness in them. She took pity on me and embraced me tenderly.

"Your emotions are clear to me, Ethan." She spoke whimsically yet with divinity. "There is a rebellion in your heart and I'd much like to give you the serene peace you wish for." She smiles and wipes away the tears from my eyes. "My precious Ethan. Fate has been truly unkind to you."

I nod feeling myself began to relax. Shiva reminds me of mother…always thinking of me, always protecting me. But I don't need to be protected right now. I want what's mine, I want my brother, and I will destroy anyone and anything in my way. Shiva's ways of peace, though unfavorable, seemed appropriate at this moment—freeze all the hatred.

The first time Shiva was summoned was against my father. Before the day Aiden killed everyone, our father had tried to kill me first. Our father didn't want us dead because we were male, which was only half of it. We were stronger and that frightened him. He was right to be afraid.

I leave my room and walk the halls. I want to speak with Aiden once more. That spectral guy wouldn't be over his shoulder like last time. Hopefully he is himself. I want him to look me in his eyes and tell me he hates me, that all the years we've been together was a lie…then I won't have any regrets when I bury him under the tundra.

Other Champions notice me, some laugh, some take pity on me—I don't care. I'll show them all just how cold Hell really is.

I stand outside Aiden's room. I'm nervous but curious all the same. I knock but he doesn't answer. The door is unlocked and I let myself in astonished by what I find. His room is not what I expected. The floor is actually water but instead of sinking I stand above it. There is nothing in here except something that resembles a throne. I approach it slowly looking for signs of Aiden. It was just a vast ocean of nothing but a blue sky with a gentle sun. The Summoners said our room reflected our hearts…was this really Aiden's room?

As I turn to leave a light blinds me and I shield my eyes.

"Ethan?" A familiar voice calls to me. So familiar that it almost hurts. My heart skips a beat and I focus my gaze on the figure. Hot tears stream down my face and it's hard to breathe.

"Mom?" I ask and reach out to her. I thought she was a figment of my imagination but as soon as her hand entwined with mine, it at least felt real. What was this? How is this possibly? I look at her hands and then to her and she smiles…just like she used to. Was this Aiden's wish? To be with Mother again?

I simply look at her. Speaking would only torment me and drive me insane with sorrow. But she breaks the silence instead.

"You look well Ethan. My have you grown into a darling, young man. You two look so alike it was almost hard to tell you, too apart." She laughs and I shake my head trying to push her voice out my head.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yell and yank my hand away from her? You're not real! You're not real!" I say over and over to convince myself. I clutch at my head forcing the memories away.

I hear her sigh and she gently pulls my hands away from my head and cups them into hers. Her smile remains. She looks so beautiful and surreal. "You're correct. I am not your real Mother. I am all the memories she has ever had brought to life by your brother's heart. In a way I am real or at least it's enough for your brother." She strokes my head lovingly and I slip into the bliss.

"Why would he create you?" I sob and look into her sapphire gaze.

"He hasn't forgiven himself yet for taking my life. So he created me. Do you know that he still hasn't stopped apologizing to me yet? Always crying, always begging for my forgiveness, and always wishing that he wasn't alive."

"Why would he want that?" I ask as she continues to stroke my head.

"Because he believes I wouldn't have died. He believes everything is his fault. I've even told him about your father and me but his mind has been elsewhere lately. He cannot or…is unable to think properly."

"About Dad and you? And why can't he think?"

She sighs. "Your father and I, after your births would argue day and night. He didn't want to boys and blamed me for it. When I find out his plan to dispose of the two of you, I told him I would defend you both with my life. Regardless if you were the only born if he was, your father would've possibly taken my life. As for why your brother is not himself, a dark presence is holding him captive and it isn't Tenebrae. It's something else but Aiden doesn't tell me what goes on outside this room, so, I haven't the faintest idea."

I hear her sniffle and I feel my heart breaking at her soft sobs. She covers her mouth to stifle herself.

"If I were stronger then, we would still be together. We could…we could…"

I sit next to her and bring her close to me and cry with her. I've never seen Mother cry and I've never wanted to.

"It's not your fault." I tell her. I don't know who to blame. I don't know what to do. I can only cry with her as we share the pain of the past.

She clutches at my arm. "I don't understand! I can't even…No wonder he thinks it's his fault! I can only tell him what his Mother would've told him! But I can't…I can't tell him how she feels, how _I _feel…"

"_Lady Alisae,"_ Shiva calls and materializes behind me.

"_Though you're only what Aiden has created, you can only tell him how the real Alisae would've fault. She would've told him the same thing. There is naught you can do when his mind is not his own. Speak to him again once we free him from the darkness."_

"Shiva…" My Mother wipes her eyes and walks to Shiva. "Please! Promise me you'll bring him back to me. I want to see the both of you together!

"_I will do that of which is asked of me. If Ethan desires it then I will lend him my aid. You have naught to fear."_ Shiva reassures.

Suddenly, Shiva begins to disperse into snow but immediately enters my body. A power surges through me and howl in unison with the sudden change. I look at the reflection in the water. Shiva has given me a set of armor, black, white, and blue, adorned with wolf symbols. I lift the metallic visor from my eyes as my Mother makes her way to me and embraces me. I wish Aiden didn't this from me. We could've shared this wish together…

"Please bring him back to me, Ethan. Please…"

I force myself to let go before I'm drawn back into memories of old and make my way to the door. I move the visor back over my face.

"I will."


	7. Disclosure

~I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them.

And then it was clear, I can't deny, I really miss him.

To think that I was wrong, I guess you don't know what you got 'till it's gone

Pain if just a consequence of love, I'm saying sorry for the sake of us.

He wasn't my everything 'till we were nothing and its taking me a lot to say.

But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something.

So it's time I push my pride away.

You are my everything.

I know you're not far but I still can't handle all the distance.

You're traveling with my heart; I hope this is a temporary feeling.

Cause it's too much to bare without you and I know sorry ain't the cure.

If I cross your mind, just know I'm yours.~

* * *

In only a matter of days I've become something more, something ruthless, stoic, but I above all I've become a warrior to the highest regard. My fellow Champions revered me and were happy to see me on their team whenever I was summoned for a match. No longer was I a laughing stock, a joke to be here, a worthless Champion to be among greater ones. I've won all my matches since my encounter with Mother in Aiden's room. I had to. I have to. Drawing attention to me is the only way I can draw out Aiden's tormentors or at least getting into a match with Aiden himself. I want them to know I'm coming for their heads.

I walk the halls restlessly awaiting the next match. My patience for these types of things show their quarks as I rake the walls with my claws. Not intentionally, of course because this bad habit gets me scolded by the Summoners. I don't particularly care though. I've asked them to pit me against Aiden in a match along with the one they call "_Thresh_" but they wouldn't condom my actions nor would they interfere with matchmaking. I just have to wait until it happens, so fuck them and their walls.

I growl lowly but soon feel _Shiva's_ soothing embracing ceasing my anger. She has a passionate disgust for violence, yet her answer to quell the rage, anger, strife, is to freeze it for all eternity. My anguish awoke her and now she wishes nothing more than to help me get Aiden back and steep back into slumber.

A familiar scent wafts by and immediately tense but I don't look. Nasus is behind me but he doesn't speak. I've been avoiding him lately and he is aware of that. It's gotten easier and easier to the point where we no longer talk, make visual contact, or anything. I need to be strong right now for Aiden and for myself. I think he understands that but there is no denying that he isn't hurt my choice. There would be a time for apologies later but not now…if he still wanted me…but right now I have to focus. If he was going to say something I don't give him the chance. I walk ahead until I feel his warm presence no longer behind me.

"_He isn't angry at you, Ethan."_ Shiva materializes next to me and holds my face in her soft hands.

"Why not? I pretty much abandoned him. I turned what we had into nothing." I retort and slip out of her hands.

Shiva shakes her head, her tails dancing in the still air. "_Love just doesn't go away Ethan. What I sense from him is worry and hurt. He worries that you are being dangerous and reckless and is hurt that you will not allow him to help you."_

"What do you know?" I ask and turn away from her.

"_You forget our hearts are one and the same. You can delude yourself but not me. Once this situation has been resolved…speak to him and see for yourself." _ Shiva disperses leaving me to my thoughts as I resume pacing the hallway.

I find myself in the main part of the institute where Champions view other games going on and immediately my eyes are drawn to Aiden. He is unleashing a torrent of darkness against others and just scored a triple kill on his own. Aiden is different, his armor is all black with golden ring markings pulsing energy, a pauldron that resembles _Tenebrae's_ wolf head rests on his right shoulder and exudes darkess.

I clench my fist, a low growl rumbling in my chest but _Shiva_ again forces the anger away. Without her, I probably would've succumbed to my rage but she controls it effortlessly. The match ends and I feel eyes on me. I can sense the fear. The power my brother and I display on the rift is matched by no one, so much so that the Summoners have limited what we can do.

Another familiar scent but I didn't need to feel or sense this one. Renekton stops in front of me, his muscular arm blocking me from going around him. Weeks ago, I may have blushed a pretty pink at his extraordinary body but right now it only aggravates me. He glares down at me but he can't see my eyes behind the visor.

"Move." I say and he chuckles, a grin playing across his reptile-like face.

"What will you do if I don't _worm?"_ He spits to the side, his stupid grin never ceasing.

"Why're you bothering me? Do you truly want to make a scene right there? I can spare a few minutes if you really want to go." I retort. _Shiva_ isn't allowing me to voice my anger so it doesn't seem that threatening but she won't stop me from decking him in the face.

He laughs and stands directly in front of me now, our chest touch and his face is inches, no, centimeters away from mine. He looks directly into my visor as if trying to peer into my eyes, challenging me.

He licks his lips, his bloodlust peaking. "C'mon then. Right here and now. Do it. Hit me little boy." He urges, that taunting grin spreading wider.

"Renekton. Enough. Azir won't be pleased if you harmed him." A woman says behind him. His grin drops instantly and is replaced by an annoyed look.

He looks back. "I was just playing Sivir. The kid was being rude so I thought I'd enlighten him to who's actually stronger." He then smiles at me, his deep golden pool eyes looking for mine.

I roll my eyes. "You're not stronger than me. Remember that. I was meek before not weak." I respond and walk past him but not before being stopped by Sivir. She reaches out and grabs my arm and I tense feeling myself wanting to rip her hand off but_ Shiva_ calms me.

Her hair is long and black, her eyes alert and blue with fair skin. She is beautiful but has the presence of a warrior, a leader, or something that makes you want to follow her.

"I have information about your brother, Aiden. If you want it however, you must come with us now." She says and releases my arm. "What will it be?"

I ponder her request. What could she know about Aiden that I don't? She could possibly just be wasting my time or this could be something to set me to see Nasus? I can feel my heart sink every time I think about him but immediately push away the feeling. If I let him consume my thoughts, I'll lose sight of Aiden…

"It's not about Nasus." Renekton interjects and joins Sivir at her side and laughs. The lady asked a question. You coming or are you going to be a little bottom bitch like I know you are?"

Instantly I swing viciously punching him in the face, my knuckles popping from hitting his calloused, leathery skin. He doesn't stumble but it was enough of an impact to make him bleed. He wipes the blood from his chin and smiles clearly amused. I feel his blood-lust spike and in moments we are both on the ground punching and clawing at each others throats.

In a flurry of swears and blows, he knocks my visor off my face as we're both pulled apart but other Champions. Fighting outside the institute was prohibited and our powers are already sealed. Otherwise, I would've already buried him under and avalanche of ice and snow.

I spit the blood from mouth to the side and glare at him in disgust. "Why can't you fucking leave me be?! You're in my way! I don't need your help; I don't want your help! Stay the fuck away from me, _bitch_!" I spit again and wipe my chin.

I yank my arm away from whomever but not before realizing who it is. Our eyes meet for the first time since my change and I'm unable to look away. Those chocolate eyes peer into mine with passion and love that it hurt when I broke away. I pick up my visor but Nasus stops me from putting it back on, his hand on my chin…and I fucking let him. Why?! Stop it…stop looking at me…you're tearing me down again! You're making me weak…

_Ethan_…Shiva calls to me. _Let him help you._

Why? I can do it alone. He'll get in my way. And then you'll—

_Are you afraid I'll take him from you? It is true that I will do anything to preserve peace but Nasus is not someone I need to remove. Let him be a beacon for you. Share your pain with him…I will not take him away._

Can I really believe Shiva? For centuries she has done everything her way…but she won't take Nasus from me? Can she truly be trusted or just take It all away to protect me from the world? I get that her choice are in my best interest…to preserve me but is it worth the hurt and the pain?

"Will you come with us Ethan? I know you're aren't interested in talking about us and—"

I slide out of his grasp. "Don't...not now. I don't know what to believe right now. I'll follow you where you want." I reply and keep my gaze at the floor, or my feet, or anything else to keep me from looking at Nasus.

We leave the institute and I give her a confused look. I have actually never been outside the institute. There was never a reason to and she notices me curiosity. Outside are other large buildings much like this one in appearance but a different flag stood tall outside the building's entrances. Noxus, Demacia, Bandle City, Frejord, Piltover…and there are a lot more.

"The institute is composed of all the nations and great cities all across Valoran. Your nation, _The Plains_, is even here. Right now, however, we would like to ask you to fight for ours." She says and we stop in front of a new building with a golden emblem that mimics the sun high above its dome.

"Which is?" I ask

"Shurima." She responds as the mighty doors open and reveals a desert area with great grand civilization before me. Shurima can only be described in the highest caliber of cities, beautiful, rich, and grand with unique buildings that stand tall and proud in the blinding sun. It's vast and I see no end of buildings but its…empty. Devoid of all life but we and the brilliant scorching sun.

As she tells me the tale of how Shurima came to be, I took note of all the statues of beast-like men that tower over us. I see Nasus and Renekton's figure cut into one of the gold statues, even Sivir's, and some others I don't recognize. There is nothing like this in the _Plains_ as the memories of home begin to flood my mind. Such grandeur and uniqueness that makes me want to ask questions…but not now.

We enter a chamber that leads to a spiral staircase that leads to a palace-like area, wide and littered with cushions and other otherworldly treasures. The entire city can be seen from here and it didn't occur to me that we had actually ascended so high. I was too caught up in my fascination that I abruptly bump into Renekton and he turns and growls. I growl back but Nasus separates us.

"There will be none of that in _here."_ He says and stands in between us as we face an empty throne.

Before I could ask them what we were waiting for, the Sun's rays reflect of the surface of a staff and the light flashes violently. I shield my eyes and once the light calms, a being is sitting in the chair and I'm only able to see his silhouette for a moment.

The others kneel and I follow their gesture not wanting to anger whoever their king is. A bird-like creature emerges from the light and takes a seat on the throne, resting his head on his fist as he leans to the side. Everything about him seems calm and collected, reserved and powerful. It's almost hard to look at him without getting flustered and overwhelmed by his presence.

"Champion Ethan, I presume?" His ethereal voice resonates around us as if he were speaking to all of us.

"Yes." I respond but I dare not stand.

"I am Emperor Azir. Tell me...what do you think of Shurima?"

"It's…" I pause briefly. "It's beautiful…but it seems empty."

"It is." I hear him stand and he approaches us. The others stand and I again follow their gesture. "Shurima was once a great nation rivaled by no one but was destroyed by betrayal and greed." The disappointment in his voice is evident as I watch him look away as if remembering something from the past.

"You want me to help you rebuild? What can I do? If you haven't noticed my brother and I are a bit fucked up right now."

"Watch your mouth!" Sivir says but Azir stops her.

"We can't help you._ I_ can't you. I'm broken and he's…possessed or something." I feel Nasus's eyes on me.

"I am aware of your current situation and I would like to offer you my assistance. The ones that have your brother are also our enemies. I can help you get Aiden back but for a price."

"A price?" I arch a brow. "What makes you think I want your help? Why do you guys insist on thinking that I can't do it myself? You don't know me!" I was beginning to raise my voice but Shiva calms to me.

"I know of your power but you cannot hope to fathom the darkness that holds Aiden. You're powerful, yes, but you know nothing of your foes. You would charge into their fortitude to save your precious brother and then what?"

Shiva calms me again and I sigh. "What do you want?"

"Your service. You will aid me in returning Shurima to its former glory. That is all I ask."

"So align myself with Shurima?" I would have allies…and somewhat of a family if I did. This is what Pulse and I were looking for. I have nothing to lose but much to gain.

He senses my anticipation, a smile gracing his features. "Do we have an agreement?" He asks.

I look to Nasus, to Azir, to Shiva, and then Renekton. Placing my visor back on my face, I kneel and I swear my allegiance to him. After I free Aiden I would get him to join too. Not quite family but it is something to belong to. We don't have to be alone anymore.

Sometime later I return back to the Institute of war. All the pieces are following into place and Aiden and I would soon be reunited. I find myself in the garden area and sit down under the blooming cherry blossom tree. I'm tired and it's still the middle of the day. Hopefully I would get summoned get Aiden or Thresh but in the meantime…

Within moments a figure sits itself besides me. I don't have to look who it is and I smile a bit. He entwines my right hand with his but he doesn't say a word. He just wanted this—just to touch me and know that were still okay…his hand is warm and firm and he draws small circles across my knuckle with his thumb.

I want to tell him I'm sorry for ignoring him and dodging him…for everything. But I still don't know if Shiva is lying to me and I still need to focus. Repairing our relationship would have to wait for a time and it seems he understands. We sit silently and enjoy each other's company until I doze off against his shoulder.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed~

Busy week coming up but I hope to write more soon. Enjoy your weekend.


	8. It's Alright, it's Love

~My mind runs away to you

With the thought I hope you'll see

Can't see where it's wandered to

But I know where it wants to be

I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow

I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that

You're the one designed for me

A distant stranger that I will complete

I know you're out there we're meant to be

So keep your head down and make it to me~

* * *

I howl with the sensation of a victory well earned. The enemy nexus explodes which also marks this as my 5th consecutive win for today. I'm humbled that Rengar had decided to be my duo partner for the day and we laid waste to every challenge. We're taken back to the institute and my stomach squirms. I'm still not use to the teleporting and I feel a little nausea.

Rengar approaches me with a savage grin on his face and he extends his fist towards me. I bump his fist with mine and smile warmly. Rengar is one of the few champions that I've shown my true nature to. His savagery gives me strength and his blunt nature bolsters my resolve.

"Another one?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Going to take a break for now," he nodes and pats my head, my tail sways behind me and he chuckles.

Truth is I'm beginning to feel really sick and I want—no—need to lie down. I realize I'm panting a bit, my body burns, and my head spins. Ugh. Rengar removes my visor and holds my chin in his hand examining me.

"Do you need help getting to your room?" He offers and pats my back.

I shake my head. "I can make it on my own. Thank you, though."

He narrows his eyes but doesn't question me. "Don't push yourself too hard, boy." He warns and strides away from me.

Shiva materializes next to me, her cool hands press against my forehead. I snarl at her but she doesn't flinch.

"Don't lecture me." I snap before she could.

"I wasn't going to? You're full aware of what you're doing. I am just trying to ease the pain." She signs and I no longer feel her beside me. Instead I smell Renekton and a new sickness washes over me. I hear him laugh and I rake my claws against the wall.

"Didn't the Summoners tell you not to do that?"

"Go to hell!" I yell only to hear him laugh harder. I don't have time for this. I try to push past him only to fall. He catches me and kneels down to my gaze. "You don't look so good half-pint. Need help?" A grin spreads across his features, his topaz eyes mocking.

"What I need is for you to leave me alone." I say and hold my head in my palm. I slip my visor off my face and hear it clatter against the floor. My vision is blurring and so too are my senses. I desperately want to strip and sit under the waterfall in my room.

I suddenly feel myself lift off the ground, my legs forced around Renektons thick, taut body, and my arms naturally hung his neck for support. I'm unable to protest and allow him to carry me.

"If you vomit on me, I'm dropping you on your ass. Understand?"

"No promises," I groan and rest against his back. His scales are cool and smooth despite being an asshole. I don't want him to drop me so I don't question his motives on helping me.

He chuckles and I remember he can read my thought pattern. A door opens and it stirs me awake. He wasn't taking me to Soraka…where am I? It smells familiar but this sickening feeling—I can't think straight. I feel him lie me down on a bed, the creaks as he sits on the end. I soon realize where I am as soon as I get a scent of the pillow.

"I don't want to be here!" I groan. We are in Nasus's room. Sorrow and regret instantly fill me as I remember how I've been treating him lately "Is this some sick game to you? Are you punishing me for Nasus? Is that it?" I fight back the urge to cry and try to swallow my feelings.

He narrows his eyes. I can see his fist clench. "I don't know where your room is and I doubted that you'd be able to tell me. You'll have to face him eventually. Get over it!" He growls softly. He turns to leave but I grab his arm to meet his gaze with pleading eyes. He lingered for a moment then sighed.

"I'll at least stay with you until he comes," He says and sits near me. "Will that make it any better?"

I nod slowly, my head pounding in my skull boisterously, and I close my eyes.

I shiver as chills creep down my spine, my fur stands on end, and my head continues to spin. Renekton touches my forehead and I sigh contently feeling his cool skin—for the moment. He withdraws his hand but I reach out and put it back on my forehead.

"Why're you pushing yourself? We worry if you're useful to us or now. You're too independent despite agreeing to work with us," He says as he traces his thumb over my temple.

I squeeze his hand gently. "Because I have to. I need to. Aiden won't be free until I get stronger and I can't do that with your help. I will free my brother, you should know what this feels like."

Renekton yanks his hand way from me and glares harshly. I instantly regret my words but before I can apologize he turns away growling softly. I try to sit up but he immediately keeps me down with his hand. Our gazes meet again, his pools of warm honey filled with determination.

"Promise me," he pauses and I arch a brow. "Promise me you will free him. That you won't give up on him!" Frustration and hurt grip him, a tender moment that he is sharing with me.

I extend my pinky to him never taking my eyes off his hoping that he would see my resolve, my fire, my desire to save my precious brother. He hooks mine together with his and tugs gently.

"I promise Renekton. I will get him back. I want him to meet you guys and for us to become a family." Renekton smiles but it soon fades. He rests his hand on his knee as he shifts positions putting his back against the wall.

"Before Emperor Azir was resurrected Nasus had actually given up on me. I was hurting many people and he couldn't protect them all from my uncontrolled fury. I had gone mad so he decided it would be best to strike me down, to save me from myself and others." The memories seemed to pain him as he ducked his head a bit lower, his gaze fixated elsewhere. I entwine my fingers with his and I can feel them trembling.

"Emperor Azir had awakened and rekindled Nasus's desire to save. With his help I was freed…at least for the moment. I cannot leave Azir's reach. When we first met, I didn't like you, it was obvious," he chuckled lightly. "I saw you had a stronger bond than Nasus and me. It infuriated me! I was jealous!" He turns to me, a dazed look in his tranquil pools of gold, a flourish of color in his face. Did Renekton blush?

"The way you acted when Aiden was consumed, I thought you gave up on him. All you did was cry and hope but now I see your determination. I want to help." The sincerity in his voiced reminded me Nasus.

I groan as a sharp pain sears through my head and I wince. It's brief but I dare not pick my head up again. Renekton pats my head.

"Get some rest. I'll be here," he assures me and I nod.

I don't dream which I'm grateful for because I've only had nightmares lately. They're all the same. It's dark but warm, I feel secure and snug between so much heat, a rising chest against my back and another in front of me. Arms were wrapped around me and I open my eyes alert realizing I'm buried in Renekton's taut chest. He smells of lavender and rain which makes me shudder in delight. He smelt so good…

Nasus is behind me, his arms wrapped around my stomach. I soon noticed that my head is propped on Renekton's large bicep and his other hand is resting on my thigh. I cringe and snap my eyes shut tightly. I'm in bed with Renekton and Nasus.

"He's awake," I hear Renekton chuckle and he adjusts himself to look at me. A lamp nearby clicks on and I immediately notice how naked he really was.

My heart quickens in my chest, my arousal peaking from being in between two dominate males. Renekton's gaze of a beautiful sunset and Nasus's delicious chocolate eyes…I could feel them both looking at me as I try and shrink myself. I feel a hand slide down my body and I catch it before he could go any lower.

"What is going on?" I gasp and feel Nasus's nuzzle himself into the cradle of my neck. Renekton smiles with amusement.

"Well," he starts, his smiling widening. "We've decided you can't be trusted to act alone. We're going to watch and protect you much more closely."

"And this is the idea you got?!" I yell and feel Nasus's hand trail down my thigh in an enticing manner. "Nasus, not now please." I plead. "And how the fuck did you undress me?!"

"What do you mean how? You were unconscious and shivering." Nasus replies and points to my cloths folded in a corner.

"I undressed you by the way, "Renekton says and he leans in burying his hungry maw in my neck and nips gently. "And I wasn't gentle."

I moan breathlessly and glance to Nasus. "Must we do this now?"

"Yes, now," he replies and nibbles on my ear gently. I stifle a moan and jerk away from his mouth.

"We've decided to share you," Renekton says as he strokes my cheek gently. "When I first came in Nasus's room and discovered you guys had sex, I was envious," he licks me under my chin, his tongue much thicker than Nasus's and definitely hotter and wetter. "We overheard you when you when you first came to the institute. You said you wanted_ one_ of us. Now you can have both of us."

"H-hold on," I push on Renekton's chest only for Nasus to lean forward suck my ear into his mouth.

I moan softly, a heat rising in my loins. "So now you like me?" I question and he grins.

"Yes," he says and guides my hand to his cock. I gasp and soon realize he is much bigger than Nasus, fat, hot, and aching with need. "And I want to fuck you, too. Beg for it."

"I—I'm not going to beg! I belong to Nasu—"I feel a finger suddenly enter my ass, another moan escapes me leaving me panting softly.

I feel Nasus's warm breath against my ear. "You're still as tight as I remember," he whispers enticingly.

"Don't say things like that," I whine and feel my chin lifting to meet Renekton.

"Don't worry. I'm going to find out for myself." He slides his tongue through my parted teeth and I squeeze his arm in reaction. He is rough and dominating in his lust. I'm unable to keep with his pace and break the kiss to breath. Renekton grins licking his maw. Nasus inserts another finger and I feel a bit of pain but the pleasure that comes after washes all of it away.

Renekton drags his wide tongue down my throat coating me with saliva, a soft growl escaping his throat. I could feel both their desire to pleasure me senselessly. Renekton shifts positions now sitting in front me, his rock hard member erect and tall. Pre-cum leaked in rivulets, the smell of him intoxicating and makes me burn. He grabs a handful of my hair and forces his cock to tease the corner of my mouth. I grab it and feel it pulsing in my hand, so pent up, and hungry. I look back at Nasus.

"Is…this really what you want?" I ask with uncertainty. Our eyes meet and he nodes slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

"Now Renekton will help me protect you," he says spreading my cheeks. "Besides, you don't like this?" He chuckles and delves his long tongue into my ass making me gasp sharply.

Renekton grabs my chin and direct me back to his erection. "It isn't going to suck itself." He flashes me a toothy grin, desire and primal lust in his eyes.

There was no way I would be able to handle all of this. It was too fat, it wasn't longer than Nasus's, but the thickness wouldn't be able to fit down my throat. I lick the head tasting the warm, hot flesh, and hear him groan softly.

"Stop teasing and get on with it!" Renekton growls.

I feel Nasus's teeth scrape my inner walls as his tongue laps around my most sensitive area. Drool rivulets down my jaw and onto Renekton's cock. I begin to take him in inch by inch, the salvia making it easier for him to slip past. I enjoy his taste and the satisfaction I receive when he moans, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

He jerks forward occasionally pushing more of his girth past my teeth. I moan sending vibrations along his erection. I lavish the underside unable to fully swirl my tongue around it sucking as much as I can. Nasus doesn't let up either, his claw grip my ass firmly as he continues his assault. I had to admit…this was great. I love being in between Renekton's thighs taking all of him and having Nasus rim me.

"That's right…get into it." Renekton pants and slides out of my hungry mouth. I whine petulantly which makes him chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll get more. Is he ready Nasus?"

Nasus open palm smacks my ass and I yelp.

"I think so," he says licking his lips. They switch positions and I moan softly when Nasus spreads his legs reminding me of another time.

Thanks to Nasus, Renekton pushes past the 1st ring with ease but then groans when he's able to push more of himself in me. I groan unable to move, my eyes clenched tight as I wait for my body to settle.

"I thought you said he was ready?" Renekton sighs.

"Do you know how fucking big you are?" I groan trying to ease the tension.

"Relax then! You can take me," he leans forward and nibbles gently on my ear. "Deep breaths."

I do as he suggests and breathe. Nasus entwines my finger with his and kisses me. His tongue brushes against my bottom lip and I remember our time together. Our first meeting, our first kiss, our first moment of intimacy. He strokes my cheek and I inhale his delicious scent, earthly and natural. A quick thrust from Renekton reminds me where I am.

"See? All the way in," he groans and begins a slow, agonizing pace.

I gasped sharply. So big and full, hot, and painful. He lifts my tail out his way and reaches under me to stroke me off. I feel like I'm going to black out, the pressure making my whole body ache. I lick my lips, unable to close my mouth from the heavy panting.

"Damn you're so tight, Ethan," he growls softly. Pain soon turns to pleasure, my body subconsciously bucking back against him.

"Fuck me, Renekton," I beg and he laughs.

"I thought you weren't going to beg? Did my little Ethan change his mind?" His pace picks up, noises of his heavy sac slapping against my rear echoes through the room.

"I don't care. Just keep fucking me please!" I mewl. I bury myself in Nasus's pubic hairs and lick the base of his shaft and then back up. I bite me lip tasting his sweet essence. I greedily take him into my hungry mouth where he belongs. Nasus growls rubbing the back my throat urging me to take more of him.

Renekton swears lowly under his breath and I know he's about to cum. I can feel Nasus twitch as well in my throat. Nasus is first to cum and quickly takes himself out before I choke, coating my face in his warm essence. I lick my lips and arch my back for Renekton, spreading my thighs. I give him my best sultry grin.

"Don't stop daddy," I mewl as I feel him cum into me. He roars almost painfully, it's so hot and fulfilling.

Renekton sighs contently as he pulls out giving my butt a swat. "We have to do this more often, babe," he smiles and whispers in my ear. "Call me daddy more often, too. I really like it."

I hug Nasus's mid rift and he pats my head.

"I can get use to this." I admit.

He smiles. "We're both going to help you rescue Aiden. No more selfishness understand?"

I nod. I lick his nose, a blush spread through his cheeks. "Again? Please?"


	9. Family

~Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside

Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure

Battles we can win, if we believe our souls

Hang in for the light, till dawn

Fate will not leave you, fate will not heal you

Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere~

* * *

I lick my lips dryly, my heart pounds unevenly in my chest. Heat rises to my cheeks as other champions pass us and chuckle or giggle. It only tightens Renekton's grip on my hand as we walk together to meet up with Nasus. _Apparently…_it is his turn to watch me. It has been like this for a while now. I can't go anywhere without them, not even to my room, and not that I'm complaining about being in the same bed with them but I don't want to live in their shadows. They're treating me like a petulant child…

"You are," Renekton sneers and pulls me into his broad, taut chest. I feel like I can't breathe and try to push him away. "If you didn't act so rogue we wouldn't need to do this."

I roll my eyes and growl. It didn't take much effort for his brute strength to keep me in place. His heart beat unlike mine is calm and steady, the smell of raindrops feels my nostrils and begins to calm me. I suddenly feel his huge hand smack my ass and I jerk forward, mouth agape. He takes advantage of this and forces a kiss on my lips, rough and suffocating just how he liked.

"You don't seem to complain so much when you're in between Nasus and me?" He grins and pokes my red face.

"I'm going to kill you," I mutter but loud enough for him to hear.

He switches our positions and yanks my arms up above my head. He dips his head under my chin and I soon feel his hot tongue lap at my throat. I groan and tilt my head back as much as I can to allow him more access.

"I enjoy it when you're disobedient. I will break you, Ethan." He growls, his hand slowly descending down my stomach.

"Renekton, please stop teasing him. It's too early for that."

Renekton lets go of me and I wipe the saliva off me. I feel Nasus take my hand and pull me into him. He looks at me and smiles.

"I won't let him have his way. Don't worry."

I groan and pull Nasus instead of letting him lead me. His hand is warm and gentle and doesn't quite fit inside mine but at least I don't have to worry about Nasus publicly humiliating me. I take him to the Common's Area. It's busy as usual but with…unusual activity.

I notice Rengar coming to me and he points above me. The match board flashes and then displays 10 champions for the next match. My face is on the board…and so it Aiden's. I take a step back for a better look. Emperor Azir, Renekton, Nasus, Sivir, and myself against Thresh, Elise, Hecarim, Nocturne, and Aiden. I clench my fist harshly, my claws digging with my palm. It was finally time. My chance to free Aiden from them.

I can feel Shiva's presence. She isn't soothing my anger instead, she is giving me confidence and strength in my abilities. I release Nasus's hand and make my way to the warp-pad with quick strides. The other champions step aside for me. They seem so excited for this match as if they've been waiting for ages.

Nasus is behind me but he doesn't speak. He is focused, a blank, calming look on his face. I clench my teeth, a low growl escaping from me. I see _them_. The foul creatures that have Aiden…and then I see him. He doesn't meet my gaze. His eyes are locked on the floor or something below him. His head is low and he is still.

"Aiden!" I call to him but no response. I take a step forward but before I do, a polearm blocks me.

Hecarim, a spectral horse like being glowers at me but I don't flinch. I return it and bare my fangs.

"He can't hear you where he is now." A feminine voice cues. I lock gazes with Elise, a spider-like women. Venom practically seethes from her fangs. "My my," she says. Her voice is seductive and mischievous. "Perhaps we should've gotten them both, hm?" Her tongue swipes her fangs.

A maniacal laugh shatters in the room and it felt like my soul was being dragged from me. "At the time, he was nothing more than a sniveling puppy. Your soul sings quite nicely Ethan." Thresh, another spectral-like being rakes his claws against his scythe.

I look past Hecarim, to Aiden. He appears shrouded in darkness, no light in or around him. The tension only makes me stronger. A hand rests on my shoulder and squeezes.

Emperor Azir settles me and then lightly taps the ground with his staff. The resulting noise was far much louder than his gesture and we all were taken aback.

"Let us end this farce. You will return Aiden after this."

Elise laughs. "Are you sure you even want him back? We've almost consumed him entirely. We're looking for a replacement though," she says while studying me.

"I will free him from you," I say and drag my claws up Hecarim's polearm. The screeching of metal makes Aiden's ears perk and he finally looks up. The light in his eyes are dull. Our Mother and Father's fangs hang from his neck and I smile. He still had them safe. "Wait for me, Aiden. I'm coming."

Light engulfs us as we're transported to the rift. The wilderness always brings back memories of my first encounter with Aiden. Painful memories but they made me stronger. We're pitted against each other again but today's outcome will be much different.

Renekton stands in front of me and extends his fist. "Let's go rip them to shreds!" He growls. Emperor Azir joins in followed by Sivir, and Nasus. I'm happy to call them family and even happier to know Aiden will be a part of it.

The jungle is quiet and eerier than ever before. I'm on guard constantly as I push deeper into the forest. The others assured me they would take the towers while I roamed the jungle. The dragon pit is empty, the dragon off somewhere or they may have already slayed it. Aiden isn't here. Of course they wouldn't let him off by himself this time.

Now I'm in enemy territory, their side of this hellish entanglement of green and wild creatures. There are marks all around on the trees, on the rocks, and the ground. Not Aiden's claw marks but something like…a blade or scythe. I touch the marks and immediately remember Hecarim's weapon.

"A little far from home mortal!" Hecarim bellows and charges over a nearby wall bringing with him a small army of ghost. He's fast and I barely manage to dodge the first swipe of his mighty polearm. The ghost launch themselves at me screeching and waving around similar weapons.

Planting my hands on the ground quickly, the ground begins to freeze below me as I create a wall between me and them. The ghost pass through it, one taking a swing at me and the other following suit. I manage to dodge all but one and wince harshly at the gash across my cheek.

"Fool!" Hecarim shatters my ice wall easily beginning his assault again.

I slowly begin to release more ice as I dodge them and touch the area around us as much as possible. A thin layer of mist begins to seep into the air until the entire area is engulfed. With this I'm able to sense where he is and keep my distance while I concentrate on my next attack. I then clasp my hands together collecting moisture in the air and encase Hecarim in ice.

"What is this!? I'll destroy you, mortal!" He growls and tries to break out of it only for the ice to get deeper and more condensed.

_"Shiva_." I say as she materializes and lunges at Hecarim. She touches his forehead and I feel a surge of her power swelling.

"_Embrace the serenity. Renounce the hatreds that consume you_," The ice begins to shatter and Hecarim cries out in pain. "_And scatter them like dust in the wind_!" We both say in unison. The ice erupts and with it Hecarim's life…temporarily.

I groan and notice a cut on my arm. The blood drips slowly to the ground creating a small pool beneath me. _Shiva_ returns to my side and examines the wound. Her breath suddenly catches in her throat, a gasp escaping her as she glares behind me.

Aiden is there. His eyes are dark, his teeth are bared, and a darkness swirls around him. He crouches down and snarls. I won't make the same mistake I did last time. I ready myself for him to lunge but he doesn't. Instead, the darkness expels outward into a large primal wolf with dark blue markings and its eyes are in the same fashion.

"_Tenebrae," Shiva_ says and I stare in shock. I've never seen_ Tenebrae_ before and seeing him now made my stomach sink. Its eyes study us dashing from left to right as if trying to identifying us. It soon begins to multiply into several other large black wolves, their muzzles all gritted, teeth bared, and emitting harsh low growls.

"_Run!" Shiva_ tells me but I was already contemplating it before she suggested. "If they touch you, they'll explode and the curse will spread throughout your body."

"What the hell? You think you would've told me what the hell_ Tenebrae_ did before we found it!"

"You decided to combat him without any strategy. Do not blame me for your impatience."

Damnit. Behind me the wolves were catching up, tress falling in their wake, and an ominous circles overhead. I can see the river which means we are either near the dragon pit or near Baron's den. _Tenebrae's_ clones seem to be physical manifestations unlike Hecarim's ghost. I don't have enough time to prep _White Moon_ and I can't cast another _Diamond Dust _while moving but I could always use the water here.

I put my hands together, spin around, and stomp my foot onto the water. Ice erupts from the surface trapping and piercing the clones. They shift and snap their fangs at the ice but I'm not going to let them go.

"_Again Shiva! Diamond Dust!"_ The ice envelops arounds them and then explodes. A light mist begins to saturate in the area. I've never had to use _Diamond Dust _consecutively so soon. My chest aches as I cough violently, the strain taking its toll.

My ears perk at hearing an explosion in the distance. _Enemy inhibitor destroyed!_ Everyone is doing well so now it's my turn to do my job. I need to continue causing a disturbance and lure them away. The pain in my chest brings me back to my knees. If I go back to the base, they'll go after the others.

A ghastly voice cackles nearby which sends a chill down my spine. Darkness begins to close in suddenly taking away my sight. I soon feel a blade slash at my abdomen and then another through my shoulder. I cry out in agony and stumble backwards.

"Can you see it _Shiva_?" I groan holding my shoulder in place.

"No. I can only sense it. If you cannot see it, I cannot either."

"Foolishy puppy!" I hear the voice say again before making contact against my back.

"Come say that closer to my teeth motherfuck-!"

_"Do not antagonize it Ethan!" Shiva_ says while covering my mouth.

The voice growls in anger and before I can feel its cold blades again something dashes past me, golden, elegant, and majestic in its simple but commanding entrance. Emperor Azir stands before me, his back to me, and his presence so boisterous that I subconsciously lower my head in acknowledgement.

"Stay in my shadow Ethan," he orders and gestures his hands outward. Numerous sand-like soldiers rise with his hand and then dash in a direction with unimaginable swiftness. A voice groans in agony and the darkness begins to lift. I soon see Nocturne being held up against a nearby stone wall by Emperor Azir's warriors. A harsh glare in his eyes, the unearthly shadows that accompany him hiss and sway back and forth.

"You have lost this one, creature!" Emperor Azir raises his staff summoning another way of warriors and then points to Nocturne giving them the command to take his life. It is quick and I can't even begin to understand the pain he felt has every warrior drove their lances home and it didn't stop with just one trust. Nocturne has been defeated and where his body once was, numerous indications of lance trusts markings remained as a warning to the others of his kind that they would share the same fate.

"Can you stand Ethan?" He asks me and offers his hand and I take it.

"Not really," I say. He smiles warmly and pats my head but I shake it off. "Please don't do that now. It hurts too much when my tail moves. Maybe after we win?"

He chuckles softly. "Perhaps we should return to the base for healing?"

"What about the others? I don't need to be a diversion anymore?"

He shakes his head. "Not if you want to be around for the main event. I saw Aiden chase you off but he didn't pursue. He's waiting for you at their last inhibitor. The others are waiting for you and me to meet them."

I nod my head and activate the recall gem. A bright light surrounds me and Emperor Azir activates his after probably making sure we didn't get ambushed. I'm in no position to argue or fight back if we did. We stand on the alter and I sigh contently as the healing properties begin to mend my wounds and restore my strength. I stretch feeling my tense muscles relaxing from all the fighting.

Emperor Azir leads me beyond our second tower and towards the others. The scene that awaits us is mortifying. Sivir lies motionless battered and bruised on the ground, her eyes closed, and her weapon a good distance from her.

"Sivir!" I yell but before I go to her Emperor Azir stops me. I stare at him hard but he is calm and scans the area.

"Remember that this is not real Ethan. If Sivir has been struck down she will be returned to the alter but she hasn't," he pauses briefly something in the distance catching his attention. Something gleams in the distance. "Duck!"

A scythe attached to a chain impales the tree behind me just barely missing my throat. I hear that soul shattering laugh again and watch as Thresh walks out from behind a tree. He rakes his claws against the chain and reels it back to him. Other come from out the shadows and join him—Aiden is there with _Tenebrae_ already multiplying again like last time.

Hecarim approaches Sivir, rears back and then stomps his hooves on her back. She screams in pain before the fatal blow from polearm. I growl in reaction and Hecarim laughs.

"Be ready." Emeperor Azir says and I put my hands together preparing for the shadow fiend's attack but it wasn't their attack he meant. Immediately Renekton spirals out from above them and separates them followed by Nasus who charges at them from behind.

I didn't wait for the next order. I'm already in motion creating a thin layer of mist around the area. _White Moon_ would take time to activate and I needed them not to notice. Everything I've done up until now has been for the sake of this moment. I've never used my finisher in any of my matches saving it for this moment. Not even Aiden knew about it.

I want Thresh. Attacking Aiden head on would be what they wanted considering his power is avoidable so long as you dodge to the wolves. But there was another secret that I have to pay attention to. I've never seen Aiden's finisher either.

"Watch him _Shiva_!" I tell her as I dodge another scythe from Thresh. He is quick and fluent in his throwing and recoil of his weapon. I can't be too hasty to attack him no matter how much I wanted to. Thresh is a master at trapping and deceiving his foes—I won't be one of them.

Despite this bad enage because we're outnumbered we're holding our own. Emperor Azir is practically a one man army and Renekton's fighting made me appreciate that he was fighting with and not against me. Nasus is controlling his flow of battle too against Hecarim slowing his movements and punishing him whenever he made a mistake.

Aiden's wolves circle around me and I immediately incase them in ice restricting their movement. Something crawls down my back and as soon I notice it, it explodes forcing me into a wall.

"Damnit," I groan in pain and get to my knees.

"Do you like my pets?" Elise asks sarcastically as she walks slowly to me with multiple large spiders following her. "They just love small, helpless creatures." She giggles.

"You bitch!" I growl and dig my claws into the cold earth. If she continues to belittle me, I could catch her off guard.

"You should really hurry and defeat us or submit and becomes one of us. Either way, Ethan's soul won't last much longer." She laughs and swipes her tongue against her venom laced fangs.

"He'll be fine! He's waiting for me and you're in my fucking way!" I snap.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" I hear a familiar voice say. A boomerang-like weapon smacks into Elise sending her tumbling to the ground. Immediately I use the collected moisture in the air and surround Elise with it.

"_Diamond Dust!" _Elise writes in the cold before it shatters turning her into dust. Something felt wrong though. This almost seemed too easy. Elise didn't care about winning or losing or even Aiden being taken away from us. Are we missing something?

Sivir helps me to my feet and we rejoin the others but before I make back to Emperor Azir's side, Thresh's scythe wraps around my neck and the end of the blade digs into my abdomen. He yanks me to the ground and drags me towards him. I clutch at the chain around my neck gasping sharply for air.

"Ethan!" I hear Nasus call to me but he's being blocked by Hecarim. He wouldn't be able to help me…not that I need it.

"It's almost ready Ethan!" Shiva warns. "Just a little longer." She assures me.

Thresh glowers over me, a smirk spreading across his features. Suddenly he emits a bright green light and from it 5 walls surround us trapping me inside. He laughs and drags a claw down my cheek collecting blood.

"Your soul is so vibrant and ready for harvesting. But I think I'll have a bit more fun if I let your brother take it for me!"

Aiden is instantly at his side and picks me by my throat. My head feels light like I'm going to pass out and I feel something snaking itself around my body. _Tenebrae_ is cold against me as he slithers up my body baring his fangs. I stare it Aiden's empty eyes as I try to hold myself up digging my nails into his arm but he doesn't flinch. I soon feel _Tenebrae's_ bite in my neck. A searing pain as if we he was burning me with some type of fire.

"Ahgggg!" I cry out writhing from the curse spreading though my body.

"How does it feel puppy? To be so helpless? To know that your own brother caused you this turmoil?" He laughs when I choke up blood.

My vision is fading quickly but I can see Mother and Father's fang around Aiden's neck. I might not have had the best family only feeling love from one of them but I still thank my Dad that he met my mother and giving Aiden and me a chance. I won't let it end like that. Aiden and I have a new family waiting for us and I hate keep people waiting.

I feel _Shiva's_ power growing rapidly and smile as ice begins to creep up Aiden and Thresh's leg. My brother releases me becoming immobile as I fall to the ground. The rage on Thresh's face makes me smile as the rest of the ice creeps up to his face.

I feel myself picked up off the ground by someone. I can barely move my body from Aiden's curse but settle myself once I realize it's only Renekton. He holds me in his arms, his golden pools of pure honey warm and comforting as they move about and examine my body.

I look to Thresh. "How does it feel to know you lost?" I ask weakly.

"Fool," he manages to laugh. "You think this is the end? We will take all your souls!"

Above us, a light expands resembling the moon, and then flashes downward in a white brilliance engulfing Thresh and Aiden. I look to Aiden, a tear falls from his eyes and it looks like he's smiling. We would soon be together. Very soon…

"We're not done yet!" I hear Nasus say. "We have only a few moments before they rise again! To the Nexus!"

I can't see but I can feel my body shifting against Renekton's hard chest as he carries me to their base. I would have to repay him—repay all of them for this kindness. They welcomed Aiden and me into their world and gave us a home…I will work hard to repay this debt.

Victory! The announcer women echoes across the rift and I can't tell if I'm smiling or not but in my heart I know I am. I feel another shift in weight as I'm no longer against Renekton but instead on my feet back the warp room. The curse is lifted and I have control over my body again.

A roar of applause greets us when we step out of the alters and I immediately feel Renekton, Nasus, and Emperor Azir's hands on my head patting me. Heat rushes to my face as they congratulate me and Nasus kisses me forehead tenderly.

"Someone is waiting for," he whispers in my ear and I turn around.

Ethan is standing behind me, a smile on his face, and the light returned to his eyes. I run to him and embrace him with hot tears running down my face. I haven't cried like this in a long time and it felt great. They weren't tears of sorrow. Something much better—love.

"I know Ethan, let it out," He strokes my back soothingly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I let myself be taken by them. I'm sorry—I," I could hear him sobbing too as his hug tightened like he didn't want to ever let go again. "I'm so sorry Ethan!"

I feel someone tap my back gently and I release Aiden. Soraka stands behind me with a beautiful smile on her face along with Ms. Fortune and Rengar. They are happy for me—happy for us.

"Ugh." I hear Aiden groan behind me. It isn't a bashful or embarrassed groan though. I turn to him and watch as his smile fades and his eyes close. He falls over and I instantly catch him. He is motionless and barely breathing. I lower him to the floor and listen to his heart beat. Is slowing rapidly.

"Poor thing. Looks like his soul is finally gone. All he wanted was to be reunited with his brother. Looks like he got his wish." Elise giggles

I don't think I just charge at her but a firm hand immediately pulls me back. Nasus holds me down as I snarl and try to rip away from him.

"I kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" I couldn't have lost him so soon! We…we just got back together and he's already being take from me already. Why does it always end like this!? Why can't Aiden and I just be happy!?

Soraka blocks my view of Elise and her other bastard teammates and holds my face in her palm trying to calm me with her healing touch along with Shiva's embrace. She then looks to Renekton.

"Bring him to my office. I can help him." She assures me.

Elise laughs but before she can say another word Soraka glares at her, a look on her serene face I've never seen before.

"I'll deal with your kind later," she threatens at strides past us forcing people to make way for us.

Renekton picks him and carries him off and I follow suit. We make it to Soraka's office in no time and place him on the bed. Soraka doesn't miss a beat as she instantly turns on several machines and begings treating Aiden. I watch in horror as he cries out from Soraka cleansing his soul.

"You're hurting him!"

"This has to be done Ethan! If I don't he'll die and I'm sure that's not what you want." She retorts. "Nasus please help me hold him down. Sarah, can you please go file a complaint against the shadow isle residents?"

Ms. Fortune sighs. "Everybody gets one." She warns but Soraka ignores her as usual.

"Renekton, please make sure Ethan does not leave this room. We can't afford for him to go out there and start an incident."

I growl to myself and watch helplessly. I take his hand in mine and squeeze just as hard as he's squeezing mine and pray.

Several hours pass and eventually Aiden settles down and his breathing has returned to normal. Soraka looks exhausted but no more than anyone else.

"He just need rest now. I'm going to go get coffee," She bows formally to emperor Azir. "Will you please accompany me? There are so things I'd like to discuss with you."

Emperor Azir agrees and follows her out. Nasus places his hand on my shoulder and then kissed my cheek also following behind leaving on Renekton and me. Renekton locks the door and then sits beside me.

"I'm not going to leave his side. You didn't have to lock the door." I say

"I didn't lock the door to keep you in. I locked it to keep them out," he replies and I arch a brow.

"Why?"

He laughs. "I want my reward," he says with a sultry growl.

I feel my face tense with heat. "I'm not doing that in here! Not in front of Aiden!" I protest but he doesn't stop his advancing.

He presses into me and I look at him with pleading eyes. He hikes my leg up a bit and begins lavishing my neck with kisses and warm licks. I could feel his member stiffening against me and his grip on my arms tighten. He really wants this.

"Not _this._ I want _you. _It was painful watching you fight out there. You're happy now right? You have your brother back. Share some of that love with me."

I kiss him breathily feeling his tongue dart into my mouth conquering my inner-most desires. He squeezes my butt and I melt against him whimpering and enjoying his eagerness to fuck me. He releases my leg and grabs me by the back of my head forcing me to my knees. I lick my lips anticipating the next part.

He moans as he frees his beast from its confines. "Come and get it baby," he says huskily.

I breathe in the scent and remember the first time we had sex. I stroke him firmly and lick from the crown to the base. He's practically helpless from my ministrations as I lavish him. He hisses under his and I brace myself against his thighs. He's ready for the next part. I love his taste and smell, lavender, sweet, and taste just like his honey eyes.

I don't hesitate and take all of him at once almost gagging at my eagerness.

He moans and almost stubbles back. "Easy. I don't want you choking on it"

I look up at him as he entangles his head in my hair. I start slowly feeling him hitting the back of my throat with his member. I'm enjoying myself and I know he is too with his sharp inhale of breathe. I lap my tongue around as much of him as I can and suck.

"You've gotten better," he moans. "Been sneaking around with Nasus?"

I smile and give him an innocent look. I pull him out of my mouth and rub my face against his length feeling it pulse and twitch against my cheek.

"No. I'm just really horny. Can't you tell?" I drag my tongue to back the crown and notice him leaking pre-cum like a river.

I take him back in my hungry maw and taste his sweet essence that I've been wanting and begging for. There's so much of it that it begin to stream down my chin and the corners of my mouth. Renekton really starts to get into it and begins bucking hips quickly. I know he's close so I reach up and cup his heavy sac playing with them.

"Ah! Damnit Ethan, I don't want to-!" Before he could finish his sentence he cums heavily and I feel in pouring down my throat all hot and sticky. He rides out his orgasm sending torrents of his essence down my throat and I don't relent. I continue sucking with desire and look up at him. His eyes are hazy looking and his tongue lolls out from his mouth dripping saliva on my head.

"Y-you little," He gasps and moans. I lick my lips as he pulls himself out.

"You're not done are you?" I tease and wipe my mouth with my arm.

He looks at me and grins. "Not even close." He picks me up and helps me out of cloths and onto the other bed nearby. "Nowhere close babe."

He shows me no mercy and immediately shoves himself in my exposed ass. I yelp mostly in shock from the lack of foreplay. My chest burns and my body feels like weightless as he fucks me.

"Ahhhh! You…could've at least spit…!" I moan as a particular thrust makes me arch my back.

His grin widens, he pulls out the tips of his mass, spits on it and then shoves back home. I brace myself digging my claws into the fabric under us. Having him inside me is perfect way to release my own pent up urges. My own member leaks pre-cum lewdly as I buck back against him trying to milk him for everything he has.

"Fuck me, Renekton! Ahhhh! Like that!" I mewl and he growls.

He shifts our positons allowing me to ride him so I really take the reins and give him all I have. I bounce in his lap taking him deep inside me, clenching and unclenching around his hard, hot, member. I feel my own release emanate.

"Renekton," I moan hoarsely. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" I chant mindlessly and eventually blow my load on his chest. He doesn't slow down though and clasps his hands with mine holding me up.

"Who's your Daddy, Ethan? Tell me." He commands his thrust becoming harder and rough.

The ecstasy is almost too overwhelming and I pant heavily. It's so hot. I look back and smile lewdly as he pounds my ass, his heavy sac slapping against my rear. I buck back against him.

"You're my Daddy. Keep fucking me, please!" I mewl.

He snarls harshly and yanks me down to kiss him passionately, another of his weaknesses showing. I feel him filling me up as he moves on to his second orgasm, a deep red blush on his cheeks. I kiss the tips of his nose.

"You're so cute, Renekton." I chuckle and he frowns.

"Please don't make me destroy this office fucking you, boy. I will." He threatens. "I'm not cute."

I shrug and smile. "If you say so," I lower myself to his ear. "Daddy."

"So is this what you do when I'm unconscious?" A familiar voice says and my face flushes. I turn to see Aiden getting out of bed and stretches himself out. "You couldn't have waited?" He grins.

I forget how to so speak feeling my face burn with embarrassment but I manage to slide off Renekton and to make matter worse his member slides out with a moist pop noise.

"Yeah," he laughs and taps my nose. "I'm going to go eat. I'll catch ya later, Ethan."

Immediately, I get dressed and chase behind him.

"Aiden! Don't tell anyone! I know you hear me! Aiden!" I cry out down the hallway.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little tale and I hope you enjoy the next one! Book 2 is on its way but I have a question: Should the main character be straight or gay? I can do either but I'd like to hear what you guys have to say. Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
